All About Timing
by ThievesOverBullies
Summary: Regina Mills is set up on a blind date, but will the timing be right?
1. Chapter 1

_**(A/N-This is dedicated to a lovely lady, Regal_Bekki. You've been amazing with everything, been a great friend, great BETA. So I got a little inspired by something and you'll see what it is after you read. You didn't know what I was planning with this, I told you once in DM to remember this conversation lol, and I hope you enjoy it! You don't know how bad I wanted to send you this in June. Thank you Lynn for beta reading this for me.)**_

 _ ***No disclaimer needed as I helped create Outlaw Queen, not Adam or Eddie per the COWARDLY ADAM!***_

A blind date wasn't Regina's idea of fun. But since day two of their holiday together in Cologne, Germany, when Tink had met Jeff she had been determinedly insisting that Regina just had to meet his handsome older step brother.

"Honestly, the moment you see him you'll know what I mean," Tink had told her seriously. "If I wasn't head over heels about Jeff I'd be interested in him myself. Robin is absolutely gorgeous, and a really nice guy."

"Tink, if you are doing this because you don't want me to be left alone then you really don't need to worry. After the last few months working for my degree I'm perfectly happy to be left to do some serious relaxing, and soaking up the German atmosphere-"

"Yes, I know you've said all that, but you really need to meet him, Regina. He's really handsome, honestly. Just humor me, meet Robin once for a few hours one evening. We'll make it a double date, how's that? We'll have pre dinner drinks together at that restaurant we tried when we first got here, LE Moissonnier. And if you are hitting it off with him, you can stay and we'll have dinner together, if you're not, you can tell him you've already eaten and leave. But you will like him, I just know it," Tink said.

She finally gave in and agreed to meet Robin later this evening. This afternoon though, she was exploring the Ludwig Museum. The Ludwig Museum was founded in 1976 with the gift of around 350 works of modern art by the Ludwig couple. It was to be the first museum in Cologne to exhibit modern art. Alongside pop art works the Ludwigs also gave the museum an extensive collection of Russian Avantgarde paintings on permanent loan from the era 1906 to 1930 as well as several hundred works by Pablo Picasso.

She was about to leave the exhibit when she turned and almost stepped into the arms, literally of one of the most gorgeous men she had ever seen.

"Entschuldigigungen milady," the man spoke, he had an English accent.

Regina smiled at his attempt at speaking German. She could tell he was not used to speaking it. She was holding her voice for two reasons, one she wanted to see how much he did know, and the other was she was distracted by him, his presence.

"Guten Tag," he said to her, "Are you here with someone? Damn it. Why didn't I take German in college?"

Regina laughed under her breath as he took out his cell phone and was obviously typing in a translation,"Bist du mit jemadem zusammen, or something like that."

Regina did let out a laugh at that, the man slowly started to smile enough to show his perfect white teeth,"I take it you have been understanding me the whole time, milady?"

"Indeed," Regina said, "and no, I'm not here with someone."

"Well, that is a relief," the man said.

He was probably the most handsome man Regina had ever set eyes on in her life. He was taller than her, yet powerful built and he was wearing an expensive looking grey suit with causal flare that European men seemed to achieve so effortlessly. A crisp white shirt was open at the strong column of his neck. His dark blonde/brown hair was cut short accentuating his chiseled features and a strong jaw. But it was his eyes that held her spellbound, they were the color of the sea when its completely blue. They were intense, almost arrogant in their assessment of her.

"I'm sorry, my name is Robin, Robin Locksley," Robin said as he offered his hand out for her.

"Wait, you're Jeff's brother?" Regina asked.

Comprehension dawned on Robin's face,"And you, must be Regina."

She nodded, putting her hand in his, aware that as their skin touched she felt the zing of attraction deepen. She liked the strong firm touch of his skin against hers. She liked everything about him. Their eyes seemed to hold for a fraction too long before his gaze swept over her in a bold unconcealed scrutiny of her appearance from her long dark hair and flawless skin, down her curves of her figure in the blue summer dress.

This was crazy, she thought with a mounting sense of panic. A man had never had this effect on her before. Okay, so he was good looking-so what? She didn't know him, how could she feel so intensely, _turned on_ just by the way he was looking at her? But the simple truth was that she did, there was something almost raw and primitive about it. Regina couldn't even attempt to explain it, all she knew was that it was scaring her to death. She was a sensible person, grounded, realistic, this was a kind of madness that she didn't want.

"So we are to meet later as well," Robin broke the silence between them.

"Yes, Tink is very excited as I think your brother is too," Regina said with a smile.

"Step-brother," Robin said, his voice held some sort of harshness, so she wondered if there was some sort of bad blood between them. "It's nearing the early evening, can I escort you to the restaurant, it's just a block away."

Regina looked at her watch, she had been in the museum for over three hours! "Uh, sure." she winced at her words.

Together they headed towards the restaurant. She would look over at him, he was so sure of himself, the way that he walked was proof enough of that. He carried himself very well.

"This your first time in Germany?" Robin asked as they continued to walk.

"Yes, Tink and I have been talking about coming here since we were in junior high," Regina answered.

"Then it is very fortunate that you did," Robin said with a smile.

Once they were at the restaurant, they were shown to a table after Robin gave his name. The waiter pulled out her chair for her to sit, Robin pulled out his own and sat down across from her.

A few seconds later, both their phones dinged, signaling they had a message,"Tink and Jeff are going to be late."

"Indeed," Robin said as his lips curved in an amused smile.

Regina tried to compose herself, tried to think of something to say, but as their eyes held she found the task increasingly difficult. Their waiter reappeared and Robin spoke to him in English, the sound was light and sexy and Regina was even further entranced.

"Care for a drink?" Robin asked.

"I'll have a glass of red wine," Regina said.

"I'll have the same," Robin said to their waiter.

"I think Jeff was delayed by something to do with his car," Regina said.

"Personally, I think the delay has something more to do with throwing us together," Robin said as he looked at her.

That thought hadn't occurred to her until he suggested it so bluntly, and Regina felt a surge of red-hot embarrassment."I don't think so," but even as she rejected the idea she wondered if it were true-were Jeff and Tink deliberately late? Honestly it was too mortifying!

"Don't you?" he seemed to be watching her with very close attention, and she knew that even though they were sitting in the semi darkness of the star lit evening he could see that she was blushing.

The knowledge and the way he was watching her made her flush even more."Well, Tink did apologize and she always likes to be on time."

"My step brother and Tink have fallen in love and they think the whole words needs to follow suit," Robin said wryly.

The waiter brought their drinks, and Regina began to feel like he was too obligated to be here with her, even if he had asked her here to begin with early.

As they were left alone again he glanced up and their eyes met,"Unfortunately I have a business meeting back in London early tomorrow. So I can't stay long."

"Well-I can't stay long either," Regina rallied herself, her pride rising to her defense. "I was just thinking earlier in the museum that we should get this over with as quickly as possible. Those two should spend as much time as they need to alone."

"Yes, I suppose they should," Robin looked over at her with a teasing gleam in the brightness of his eyes,"but I'm sure they use their time together wisely."

His phone rung then and he reached to answer it immediately,"Excuse me, Regina," he said politely as he answered it.

She listened to him, not trying to be obvious about it. He was far too attractive, Regina thought as she allowed her eyes to drift over him. Dangerously so.

She wondered what it would be like to have his lips on her lips? To have those hands on her skin? To have his-

"Sorry about that," Robin said breaking her thought process.

"That's okay, if you need to go I'll tell Jeff and Tink you are sorry but you needed to leave," Regina said, angry with herself for her previous thought process.

"There's no need, they're here," Robin said as she turned to see Tink and Jeff getting out of Jeff's black sports car. She noticed the way Jeff waited on the curve and took Tink's hand. There was something very touching about the moment, about the way Tink looked up at him.

"They seem right for one another," Regina didn't mean to speak out loud.

"Yes, I think this might be serious for once," Robin said.

"Sorry, we're late," Tink said as she went to hug Regina.

"It was entirely my fault," Jeff said as he kissed Regina on both her cheeks,"but we knew you two would be hitting it off."

Regina wished she hadn't met Robin's eyes across the table just then, he looked lazily amused, which irritated her.

"Don't worry, Regina and I have enjoyed ourselves," Robin said.

"Oh, good," Tink said as she gave Regina an 'I told you so' look.

Regina rolled her eyes at her friend and watched Robin with Jeff, there was some sort of tension between them. Maybe some sort of sibling rivalry?

They talked business as she and Tink spoke,"So did I tell you or did I tell you?"

"You're annoying like a moth," Regina said.

"And you love me for it," Tink said.

"I'm sorry, but I can't stay any longer, I have to head to London for a business meeting tomorrow morning," Robin said as he glanced at his watch.

"Can't you stay a little longer?" Tink asked.

"Afraid not," Robin answered as he glanced at Regina,"But it has been really lovely meeting you, Regina."

"Yes, likewise," Regina said politely.

Robin noticed how she titled her head up, in a rebellious way. She was stunningly beautiful. Jeff hadn't lied there. For once. But there was a reserve she had about her, she had almost seemed to put a wall up after they had met. Most women flirted with him openly, but she hadn't even tried to capture his interest. Even if she didn't know it, she already had it!

"I hope you all enjoy your evening," Robin said as he rose smoothly to his feet. He looked at Regina once more with a smirk, before turning and leaving.

"What was all that about?" Tink asked.

"I got better things to do than gossip about boys," Regina said,"I need to leave to, so you two can enjoy dinner."

"You're not going anywhere!" Tink said with a raised eyebrow."You are having dinner with us!"

"Tink-"

"I wouldn't if I was you," Jeff told her with a grin," because you won't win."

"That's my man," Tink said.

"I'm sorry about Robin leaving, he is in the middle of a huge deal he is working on to merge his company with another," Jeff explained.

"It's no problem" Regina said.

The three of them enjoyed their dinner that night, and Jeff and Tink took Regina back to her hotel, where she later got into bed, and as her eyes closed she had an image of the most startling blue eyes she had even gazed into.


	2. Chapter 2

_**(Special thanks to Lynn for beta reading this. Appreciate it so much! Thanks to all who read, review, follow, fav this story.)**_

 _ **(Dedicated to Regal Bekki!)**_

 _ ***No disclaimer needed as I helped create Outlaw Queen, not Adam or Eddie per the COWARDLY ADAM!***_

Regina was on the balcony of her hotel room sipping on a glass of wine, reading her book. It was quite peaceful here, as she stretched out on the lounge as she lazily put her glass down. New York felt like another planet away at the moment. Tink had just left to have coffee with Jeff at a local cafe. She'd asked Regina to accompany her but after the embarrassment of meeting Robin last night she definitely preferred to be alone right now. That had to be the most uncomfortable half hour of her life, given how they had first started.

She had to hand it to him, he was very good looking. For a second she remembered the searing intensity of his eyes as they had focused on her. She also remembered the craziness of her thoughts, the weird feelings of longing. She was twenty three of age and no man had ever made her feel like this.

In fact, other men have chased her, flirted with her, even kissed her and none had come close to getting such a reaction from her. She had begun to feel that she would never feel that sort of passion with someone. She had always thought her relationships through, over thought them really, to the point that she often ended them before they ever got going.

Tink had tried to tell her it was a trust issue she had, and she knew that Tink was probably right. That it probably all started when her father had just up and left her and her mother when she had been a young girl. She had even started to accept that about herself, accept the fact that herself, accept the fact that she would never allow herself to let go and just be swept away with emotions that others seemed to find at the drop of a whim. And yet last night all Robin had done was look at her and she had felt more alive, more turned on than she had ever experienced.

She was silly for thinking there could be anything between them, as she switched her thoughts from Robin to her book. Robin wasn't even interested in her, and she wasn't interested in him!

She wasn't!

Her phone rang and she quickly went to answer it before it would disturb her peace and quiet of the day. She couldn't see whose name was flashing on the screen but she guessed it was Tink calling to see if she would change her mind and come out and join them for lunch.

"Tink, will you stop fussing? I'm fine here on the balcony, being perfectly lazy and enjoying every second of it," she told her quickly.

"Well I'm glad to hear it," the amused male voice sent waves of shock through her that she almost dropped the phone. She knew instantly who it was, there was no mistaking that deeply sensual almost lazy intonation. And it was so weird hearing his voice just now, when her thoughts had been consumed by him. As if it was fate!

"Robin...how did you get my number?" she asked.

"Well, now, you can have two guesses," he replied teasingly, "but if you would like a hint, I've just seen Jeff at the cafe. He wanted some advice on an investment-"

"And you allowed him to talk you into calling me!" Regina said.

"Hey, can I just stop you right there," Robin cut her off firmly. "For once Jeff didn't even mention you, I asked him for your number."

There was a moment's silence and Regina wondered if she had misheard him,"Why did you do that?"

"Because I have some free time this afternoon, and I wondered if you would like to go to the Botanical Gardens Flora," Robin asked.

The invitation was deeply tempting but she forced herself to take a deep breath and think sensibly,"Thank you for the invitation, I appreciate the offer, but I'm busy-"

"I thought you just said you were doing nothing?" He sounded even more amused now.

"Yes, I'm busy doing nothing and loving it," She said.

"So come out with me, and you'll have a great time I promise," Robin said.

The teasingly husky words made her blood surge wildly.

"I'll pick you up in ten minutes," Robin said when she didn't respond.

"Ten minutes! I thought you were in London this morning!" Her voice was slightly elevated.

"I was, for an early breakfast meeting. That finished early enough for me to catch a flight here, so now I'm just down the road from your hotel-I told you, I've been out to see Jeff," Robin explained.

"Robin, I won't be ready-"

"Then I'll wait, but not for long, so get a move on."

The phone went dead and Regina held it away from her ear and glared at it as if it were a living thing.

How dared he take her acceptance for granted? Did he think that just because her friend had been so keen on setting her up with him that she was sort some of charity case for him? Well, she would soon put him right about that! She wasn't going to go out with him! He would arrive and she would still be lying here reading her book.

Regina picked it up and adjusted herself as she tried to focus on the book.

But all she would think about was Robin. Why had he suddenly phoned her like this? She really had thought she would never hear from him again.

Should she swallow her pride and go out with him? She had to admit to herself that she was just a little curious about the feelings he had stirred in her last night, had it just been some flight of fancy on her behalf?

She glared at the printed page, hating herself for weakening, Robin had made it abundantly clear he wasn't interested in her last night, so this was probably some sort of joke on his part.

She glanced at the paged again, as just then she heard a car pulling up outside the hotel and a few moments later she saw Robin getting out of the car. He looked magnificent, there was really no other words to describe him. His clothes were causal, a white linen shirt paired with a pair of jeans. He looked up and he saw her, winked at her and strolled into the hotel.

Minutes passed and then there was a knock on her door, she got up from her chair and went to go answer it,"Ah, there you are." He seemed to tower over her, and that combined with the fact that she was still in a short silken robe made her feel suddenly extremely self conscious. She saw the way his eyes went over her legs with swift male appraisal.

"I don't know why you are here, Robin," she murmured.

"Don't you...?" His lips curved in a smile that made her heart rate start to increase."I thought I told you when we spoke on the phone."

"And I thought we'd dealt with this situation last night. Tink and Jeff mean well," she continued briskly,"but we shouldn't feel obliged to spend time with one another for them."

"Is that what you think this is?" One of his eyebrows lifted,"I never do anything I don't want to do, Regina...I can assure you of that."

"Well, you turned up last night," Regina said."Even if there is some sort of tension between Jeff and you."

"Yes, out of curiousity," he smiled. "You're right when you say that Jeff and I don't always see eye to eye."

"Well, I hope your curiousity was settled, as I am on holiday for the next nine days before heading home."

"So a bit of light hearted fun is in order all around," Robin suggested.

She was tempted to ask him what he meant by that, but thought it best not to.

"I had enough of your fun as the night ended," Regina commented as she remembered his abrupt leaving.

"I apologize for leaving so soon, but I had business I had to take care of," Robin said. "but let me try to make it up to you. Come with me to the park."

Regina looked at him, before she decided to answer,"Alright, just let me go change."

"You're fine the way you are," Robin commented, smiling when he saw her slight blush at him.

"Five minutes," Regina said as she went into her bedroom and quickly changed. When she emerged she found Robin looking out the window of the room.

"Let's go," Robin said as he opened the door for her.

She started to him, when she remembered,"Oh wait, I have to grab my wallet."

"You don't need money," he assured her. She was so beautiful that he found it difficult to look away. She had on a simple tshirt and a pair of shorts, he could see how in shape she was, her stomach was flat and he longed to suddenly reach out and touch her, slide his hands over the perfection of her skin.

They left the hotel and were driven to the park by Robin's limo. He talked about a few of the attractions of the town of Cologne as they made their way to their destination. Once they arrived they started touring the grounds of the park. Once he caught her looking at him, and it was a look that was both vulnerable yet filled with an answering fire. The same look she had thrown him last night. It intrigued him...

Not many women had that effect on him, and there had been a few in his life over the years. Mostly had flung themselves at him, at his money or both. He had been upfront that he had no intention of committing to a real relationship. But this wasn't a game for him, he didn't want to get himself entwined in a serious relationship. He'd been there and wouldn't return.

Presently there was no women in his life, he'd cleared that up because he wanted to focus his time and concentration for the huge deal he was about to finalize. Ditching his social life for these last few weeks hadn't cost him a second thought. He was completely focused on the deal.

Or rather he had been until this morning when during a meeting of the board he had been suddenly been distracted by thoughts of Regina.

He hadn't been able to get her out of his head all night either. That almost defiant way she'd looked at him with dark, lovely eyes. The way her skin flushed so easily, and vulnerability slipped in. She was a perfect blend of innocence laced with provoking passion and despite telling himself to stay away he just couldn't.

Right now he should have been in a meeting with his accountants, not here with her. But, he reasoned, he deserved an afternoon off anyway. They would keep things light and tomorrow he would regain his complete focus on business. As they continued to walk through the beautiful park with all sorts of variety of plants, as well as a small lake and a separate pond with a small waterfall.

Regina didn't think she would ever forget being alone with Robin this afternoon, he seemed a lot more welcoming than the way they had ended last night. Before too long the sun was starting to go down and Robin escorted her back towards the entrance of the park, but before they reached it, Robin grabbed her hand in his and pulled her towards a fountain.

His eyes looked into her, and suddenly naked hunger burned like a fiery flame between them. Regina felt a thrill of need kick inside and take over, her desire so intense it made her feel powerless. How was this happening to her? she had to ask herself. How could he make her want him so desperately with just the slightest touch, and look?

The next moment his fingers delved into her hair as he leaned in for a kiss. Regina braced herself for the earth moving impact, that at the beginning was just a kiss. He coaxed her mouth open, letting his tongue slide along hers. His fingers massaged the nape of her neck as he tasted and nibbled at her. She slide her arms around his back, encouraging him to continue with this kiss.

Before she wanted it to be over, he was pulling back from her, she swayed on her feet, his hands moving to her hips to steady her."I've wanted to do that since I met you."

"I've wanted to know what you taste like," Regina admitted.

Robin smiled as he asked,"And?" he asked.

"I think I need some cool air," Regina answered as Robin chuckled at her answer.

"I hope my company is much more pleasant today," Robin said.

"Very much," Regina said.

"Would you like to come back to my hotel with me?" Robin asked. Regina opened her mouth, not knowing what to say. A part wanted to answer one way, another the other way.

"Regina?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**(A/N-Thanks to Lynn for beta reading this. And to all who read, review, follow and fav this I appreciate it all so very much!)**_

 _ ***Dedicated to Regal Bekki***_

She couldn't answer him, couldn't formulate any words. His lips moved down over the column of her neck with butterfly kisses and she held him closer. He pressed against her, parting her legs with his thighs, and suddenly she realized he was responding to her urgency, and if she didn't say anything he would just take her right here, right now.

Momentary panic zinged through her as she felt how powerful his body was against hers and she froze. Immediately he pulled back,"What is it?" His voice was distracted as he traced her narrow waist and ribcage with his hands. Then he looked into her eyes...And for just a fleeting second he saw her vulnerability.

"You have done this before...haven't you?" Robin asked.

It was almost a throwaway question, but when she didn't answer shocked realization flooded through him, closely followed by the knowledge that maybe he'd suspected her innocence all along. Yes, when he thought about the delightful way she blushed so easily, her way of avoiding his gaze sometimes, and of course the vulnerable gleam in those beautiful eyes. Even the hesitant way she'd first met the demands of his kiss.

Deep down he'd known all along...

"You're a virgin," it was more a statement than a question. Then he said something under his breath as he pulled away from her.

"Robin?" She looked at him questioningly, and as she saw him moving back from her as if icy cold water were suddenly flooding through her veins.

"Regina...this...changed things," He said the words slowly as he tried to get his brain to operate without the almost violent intervention of the desire he still felt for her

She frowned. She didn't want this conversation, all she wanted was for him to take her back into his arms."Does it?"

"Of course it does!" He raked a hand through his hair."You're young and beautiful, and obviously a virgin by choice."

"Well...yes," she frowned, not understanding where he was going with this conversation.

"Which means you don't do casual relationships, which is all I have to offer you," Robin explained.

He watched how her skin colored,"Regina, I don't want to hurt you," he added gently.

"No, of course not, and you're right, this would be a horrible mistake." Her voice came out in a rush as reality swooped in. She couldn't believe what she had so nearly done. Obviously this would be nothing more than casual sex. Something she had always avoided.

Hell from as far back as she could remember she'd always promised herself that she would be in control of relationships. She'd witnessed at first hand the devastating consequences of loving the wrong person.

She swallowed hard as she looked over at him, her pride stinging,"But I'd no intention of going further, I was just enjoying a bit of light hearted fooling around."

"Were you now?" His voice held amusement and she felt her skin scorch with sudden wild heat as she remembered how eagerly she had returned his advances.

"I don't know what I was thinking," she admitted.

"Well, I know what I was thinking," his voice was husky, his eyes on her lips. He reached out and stroked a stray strand of her hair back from her face.

"Don't, Robin," she flinched away from him. "Let's just put this down to a little bit of madness and forget it. Okay."

Robin frowned. He didn't want to forget it, but nor could he proceed...not now...now with any conscience.

"Anyways, it's time I got back to my hotel," Regina said quickly

He didn't say anything, and together they left the park. She was off limits, he told himself firmly. And that was the end of it.

Regina was trembling with cold, yet the sun was blazing down on her. It was the strangest feeling. Regina was sure there would be a strained silence between them as the limo drove them back to Regina's hotel. Except Robin took one call after another as they made their way back.

"My apolgies, Regina. I employ a team of accountants and yet they still need me to hold their hands," Robin muttered in annoyance as he started to say somethingt o her and the phone rang again.

"That's okay," she shrugged and looked away from him. In truth she was glad. She couldn't wait to get away from him, pretend this afternoon hadn't happened.

He finished his call just as they arrived at her hotel, she quickly grabbed the door handle,"Well, I hope your takeover deal goes well for you," she smiled at him. "Maybe I'll see you around some time." She's been practicing the goodbye line for the last few miles and she was pleased that it sounded as casual as it could.

She hadn't intended waiting for his reply, but his voice held her back as she turned away.

"Have you forgotten something?" Robin asked.

"Have I?" She looked back at him with a frown.

"An invitation for coffee would be good." Robin answered.

Her heart rate increased. She didn't really know how to handle this situation. Part of her was desperately pleased how he wanted to come in with her and the other side of her was telling her fiercely to walk away now and not prolong the agony of wanting him...

"I don't think that's a good idea," she lifted her chin a little.

"I think it's a very civilized idea," He smiled. "Let not be akward around each other. I'm thirty two and a man of the world. You're twenty two and a virgin and I respect you for the that."

Her face flamed with color.

"Fine, come in then," Regina said coldly.

The grudging invitation made him smile and he reached for his phone and followed her. Neither said anything as they made their way to her room, once inside she went about making some coffee for them. Robin watched her as she did so, he would leave as soon as he had the coffee. He had no business pursuing a virgin. Happily ever after wasn't for him, never would be. And something told him that innocent Regina wouldn't really want to settle for less.

But damnit, he still wanted her. What the hell was the matter with him? he wondered angrily. He knew a million women with great figures, so what was he doing here? He should be heading back to his office. There was a mountain of paperwork waiting for his attention.

Yet still he sat on. Because he was more intrigued by Regina than ever.

She put the coffee down in front of him just as his phone rang and he answered it impatiently.

"Sorry, but business always calls," Robin said as he ended the phone call.

"It's addictive you mean," Regina said.

"I don't think I'd go as far as to say that, but I like the challenge," Robin said.

She nodded,"And I suppose being single and without children, it's easier to immerse yourself in it, take bigger risks along the way."

"I suppose it is," He fell silent, her insightful remarks taking him back.

"My father was a wheeler dealer in his day. But never gave a thought to his responsibility for others," She frowned as she thought of her childhood,"He was always looking for the next big deal."

"And was he successful?" Robin asked.

"At first, but unfortunately he didn't know where to stop. Contentment wasn't a word he understood and risk taking became a way of life," Regina said.

"He went bankrupt?"

She nodded. "Yes. Took one risk and lost everything." For a moment she fell silent. The personal cost had been even higher than the financial one. Her mother's health had crumbled and so had their marriage. Regina had only been ten but she remembered the trauma and the feelings of helplessness as sharply as if it had been yesterday.

She pushed the silky weight of her long hair back from her face, trying to dismiss the memory,"However, he was forever the optimist. He's probably out there somewhere right now looking for the next big deal."

Robin frowned,"I assumed that you parents were both dead. Tink told me that you grew up together in a foster home."

"We did. But my circumstances were different to Tink's. I wasn't orphaned. My mother died, but my father decided to go off looking for his fortune elsewhere and having a ten year olf slong with him was a bit of a handicap. So he left me to social services." Regina explained.

She saw the look of shock on Robin's face and shrugged "Some people aren't cut out to be parents, are they. And in the long run, he probably did me a favor."

Behind the brave words he heard the edge of her sadness in her tone,"Do you know where he is now?" he asked gently as he sipped his coffee.

"I'm not sure. I tried to trace him a few years ago and found out he was in Chicago and that he'd remarried. I left my contact details for him, but he never got in touch," Regina answered.

"Some men don't deserve families," Robin muttered.

"Well, it worked out okay," Regina continued swiftly,"because I met Tink and we are like family. She's the sister I never had, if you know what I mean."

"Yes, I know what you mean," Robin smiled.

His phone rang again and impatiently Robin answered it. Regina finished her coffee and tried not to allow her eyes to linger on him. She couldn't believe she had just opened herself up like that to him. It was crazy. One moment he infuriated her, and the next she felt as if she could melt in the warmth of his gaze.

He hung up and glanced across at her,"Unfortunately, I'm going to have to go."

"Yes, of course." She tried desperately to mask her disappointment. It was for the best, she didn't want to be a notch on anyone's bedpost, even someone as good looking and enthralling as him. And at least by having this coffee together they'd broken the awkwardness between them, so that if they had to meet again due to Jeff and Tink it would be tolerable. Maybe that was why he'd wanted to come in.

She walked him to the door."Thanks for an...interesting afternoon." She'd been going to say enjoyable afternoon and thought better of it.

"Maybe we can do it again some time," Robin said.

"Who knows?" she tried to match his flippant tone. "Maybe if you are passing and I'm in, we could fit another coffee between phone calls."

"Perhaps, then, I should just say goodbye for now, Regina. But I'm sure I'll be seeing you again soon," Robin said.

And then he was gone, striding away from her without a backward glance. So damn arrogant, she thought angrily, yet somehow utterly irrestible.

A few days later, it was time for Regina to return to London, the night before Regina had celebrated Tink and Jeff's engagement. She had barely seen Robin that night, had not spoken with him. She had caught him looking at her several times, but tried to remain cold to him.

So why did she feel this way towards him? She remembered the way he could kiss her and her mind reeled. Deep down she knew her feelings weren't anything to do with their surroundings. It was the way Robin made her feel. The way he'd been able to send shivers of pleasurable anticipation through her with just a look. The way he could kiss her and set her totally on fire.

No one had ever done that to her before.

But she wasn't stupid, she'd tasted the danger in his kisses, knew that beneath the charming urbane exterior there was the steely heart of the predatory male. He was the type of man who normally have made her run for the hills, yet something strange had happened when he'd touched her, he terrified her, yet he'd captivated her.

And because he had treated her with restraint and respect she'd even started to imagine she meant something to him. Stupid, she told herself as she started to pack her clothes into her suitcase, without bothering to fold them. The sooner she got away from here and back to reality, the better.

There was a knock on the door and glanced at her watch, Tink was early! The realization that it was almost time to say goodbye to her friend struck through her like ice.

"I wasn't expecting you for another hour..." her voice drifted off as she swung the door open and found that it wasn't Tink, it was Robin outside. "Oh...it's you."

Hastily she tried to pull herself together. Every time she saw him she couldnt believe how gorgeous he looked. He was wearing a suit and a blue shirt that was open at the neck adn he looked as it he'd come straight from a business meeting.

"I wasn't expecting you," she tightened the belt of her robe around her.

"Are you disappointed?" Robin asked teasingly.

She didn't respond to the warmth of his question. He was so damned sure of himself, she thought with a dart of anger. "I'm just surprised," she answered instead as she stepped back to allow him to enter. "You know I'm leaving today."

"I didn't forget," Robin said.

"You're lucky you caught me," Regina said lightly,"I leave in one hour."

He turned to face her and as their eyes connected she could feel the intensity swirling between them like an living entity...entwining around her heart, enticing her with invisble strings to step closer into his arms.

She had her pride, and he was probably only here to say goodbye,"So how is business going?" she asked lightly.

"Hard to tell, it's early days," Robin answered.

She nodded,"Jeff told me last night you were at a delicate stage of negotiation."

"Did he?" Robin shrugged nonchalantly.

"I hope the deal works out for you," Regina said,"but you know what I think about high rish ventures."

He looked amused,"Well, luckily I haven't come to discuss my business strategies with you, Regina."

"So what are you here for then?" Regina asked angrily.

To her surprise he reached out and took hold of her arm...pulling her closer,"I've come for this."

Before she could move away, his head was lowering, his lips capturing hers in a fiercely possessive kiss. She tried not to respons, she was upset at his high handed maner, still reeling inside from the way he had just ignored her for the last two days.

But, hell, he could kiss and she wanted him so badly and before she realized what she was doing, she was kissing him back hungrily. Slowly she started to wind her arms up and around his neck.

"That's better," he murmured the words with satisfaction and his hand stroked under the the silk of her gown, finding the curve of her breasts,"This is our unfinished business, everything else doesn't matter."

"Robin...I leave in less than an hour," Regina said. She was still mad at him, how he had treated her.

"Yes, I know this. But we have unfinished business between us," Robin said as he looked at her. He was at a crossroads, a place he didn't want to be. He'd been involved in a relationship once before and it had been a big, no huge mistake. He wasn't going down that path again.

"Stay, don't leave," Robin said.

Regina stared at him. The quiet words made her heart pitch with so much emotion that for a few seconds she couldn't think straight, and deep down she had wanted him to say those words to her.

"Why?" Regina asked.

"I would have thought it was obvious, I want you, Regina..." these words were said almost cooly."I want you in my bed, I want to teach you all there is about making love, morning, noon and night. Is taht specific enough?"

His words weren't enough, she had foolishly thought he might have told her he loved her, was falling in love with her, something. But he hadn't, even if he had been honest with her.

But it wasn't right.

"The timing isn't right for us, Robin, and we both know it," Regina said.

"And when would you deem the time to be right, Regina? When my business deal has paid off? Are you planning to save your virginity for the highest bidder?"

"I can't believe you just said that!" Regina fired at him.

"Don't worry about it, Regina. We had a bit of fun, but it's over now." Robin said.

"Hell would have to freeze over before I'd stay here and be stupid enough to give myself to someone like you!" she retaliated furiously.

He smiled,"Actually, that's not true. I know I could have had you any time."

Regina slapped him with as much force as she could muster,"Get out! I hope I never see you again!"

With that he turned for the door, leaving her speechless with rage.

 _It would be two years later before she would have to see him again._


	4. Chapter 4

**_(Thanks to Lynn for beta reading this, and for all those who read, review, follow and fav this story.)_**

 ** _*Dedicated to Bekki*_**

 _Two years later_

It had been two years since she had first come here on holiday with Tink. And she could still recall every detail of that magical summer so vividly it was as if it were just yesterday. Now it was hard to believe that Tink wasn't going to be waiting for her there.

Even though they'd been mainly apart for the last couple of years the strong and enduring bond of friendship between them had never been broken. Tink had always been there in the background with texts and phone calls...

And Regina had been back to visit her back in Germany three times and on each occasion Tink had been waiting eagerly for her.

And now, and now she was dead...and Regina could hardly bear it.

The house where Tink and Jefferson was just now coming into view. Memories flooded her, of spending time with Tink on the back of the house, on the patio talking about their younger days. Being back here in Germany also brought back the memory of Robin, and the time they'd spent together.

Hastily Regina turned her mind away from that. She didn't like to think too deeply about Robin. Even under happier circumstances the recollections of him made her emotions twist, which was crazy considering it had meant nothing, where Tink and Jefferson's relationship had been the real thing.

The last time Regina had visited Germany had been just after Tink had given birth to her daughter six months ago. The couple had been ecstatic and more in love with each other than ever.

Holly's christening had been only three weeks ago, a time of celebration and happiness.

Regina hadn't been able to make the christening. She'd been dealing with a vitally important contract at work and her boss had refused to give her the time off, had needed her to go to Hong Kong to sort things out for him.

But Tink had still wanted her to be Holly's godmother, and had arranged it in her absence.

I can't think of anyone I'd rather have to watch over my precious little girl," she'd told Regina in their last conversation."We may not be blood relatives but you are a part of my family and this is very important to me."

It had been important to Regina too, she'd taken the honor very seriously.

And now the words kept playing over and over in her mind. Because by the time she'd got back from Hong Kong to London there had been a letter waiting for her telling her that Tink and Jefferson had been involved in a car crash and that they'd both died instantly. The letter had been dated just four days after the christening.

Since receiving the news from Tink's solicitor she had done nothing but cry and it wasn't helping. She had to be practical now, for Holly's sake.

Tink and Jefferson had no family except Robin. Holly was with him at the moment. But Regina was worried about the situation because, as she well knew, Robin wasn't a family man, a six month old baby wouldn't fit into his bachelor life. And, besides, by the sounds of things he was still as deeply involved with business as ever. Certainly every time she had visited Germany he'd been away overseeing some important deal or other.

So what would become of Holly, orphaned and alone?

The question had kept Regina awake at night. And it haunted her days now. In desperation she'd even got Robin's number from the solicitor and rung to see if he could shed any more light on the manner.

It had been her first contact with him in over two years. And the conversation had been very strained. Just thinking about it made her temperature rise. He'd been very offhand with her.

For a few moments they had talked about Holly and about Tink and Jefferson. And when Robin had mentioned his step brother's name there had been a raw note in his voice that had made tears immediately spring to her eyes. But he had cut short her whispered words of sympathy. And then he'd swept on and told her with brutal disregard for her feelings that there was no point in her coming back to Cologne and that Holly was none of her business!

He had always been able to rouse extreme reactions within her. When they'd first met, those reactions had been purely passionate, an instinctive response to an extremely attractive man. But back then she had been young and foolish. She had learned her lesson.

And if he thought she was going to stay away just because he told her to, he had another thing coming. Holly was important to her and she was going to make damn sure she was all right!

What exactly that entailed Regina wasn't sure. As she wasn't a blood relative she knew she has no rights, as Holly's uncle, Robin would ultimately be Holly's guardian, all she knew was that Tink would have wanted her to do this and right now she was just allowing herself to be guided by instinct.

The car arrived and she was getting out when she saw the front door open, and out walked...

Robin!

For a moment he just looked at her, he couldn't believe how much she had changed.

The Regina he had known two years ago had been dress in tee shirts and shorts most of the time, she had been natural and tomboyish yet sexy and leggy with her long dark hair that had went long below her shoulders. This Regina was so sophisticated that for a moment he hadn't even realized who she was. If not for the fact that she was so attractive that he'd given her a second look, he wouldn't have recognized her at all.

The dark hair had been chopped into a modern shoulder length style and she had it pinned back. She was wearing a little black dress with a modern cream and black blazer. And she was wearing killer high heels that emphasized her long legs and slender curves to full advantage.

Meeting his blue eyes was such a complete shock that for a moment Regina just stared at him wordlessly.

She didn't know what dazed her most, coming face to face with Robin so suddenly after two long years, or the fact that he could still churn her emotions into the consistency of melted butter.

For a moment neither of them spoke.

Regina's first thoughts were that he hadn't changed at all, and that he looked fantastic.

He still made the blood pound through he veins with a force that made her feel dizzy, still stirred every sense within her creating chaos. And he was still the most handsome man she had ever met.

His lightweight suit sat perfectly on his broad shouldered frame, his hair was dark blonde, his eyes still as sexy and boldly enticing. However, it was only when she looked closer that she could see the faint lines etched round those blue eyes, and she knew him well enough to know that Jefferson's death had hit him hard.

"Hello, Robin," Her voice, when she finally found it sounded stiff and awkward. "What are you doing here?" She didn't know what else to say, she was so surprised to see him.

"I'm meeting you. What do you think I'm doing here?" Robin asked.

The cynical, teasing tone was achingly familiar.

"Really?" After the way they had parted, she was stunned. Maybe like her he'd decided Holly's welfare came first, she reasoned. Certainly she wouldn't have picked up the phone to him in a million years if it hadn't been for Holly. She smiled softly. "That's good of you, I didn't expect you to be here."

Robin knew that smile so well and it seemed to twist into him like an instrument of sweet torture. How could she still affect him like that? "I thought it best to meet you here, after all we do know one another."

"Don't worry, Robin, any history we have is long forgotten," she said huskily.

For a moment his eyes held hers and there was a look in their depths that was difficult to gauge. Hastily she looked away. It was strange hoe he could still make her feel overwhelmed, naive and out of her depth. She wasn't the same person who had come here two years ago, she reminded herself fiercely. She was experienced in life now, a successful career woman, able to face the world of her own terms and survive. And Robin had taught her a valuable lesson, that feeling passion for someone wasn't the same things as feeling love.

The memory gave her the strength to face up to him."I'm only here for one reason, and that's Holly."

For a second his lips curved in a smile. She hadn't changed at all, he observed. She always had been fiery, temperamental, beautiful, and somehow had managed to get under his skin in the past in a way that still bothered him now.

He inclined his head,"Then come inside."

Regina lifted her head like a queen and walked into the house. Robin followed behind her, he couldn't stop his eyes from flicking slowly over her, noting her sensual curves. Her proportions were still perfect, high, thrusting full breasts, a narrow hand span waist, gently curving hips and legs that were long and shapely. He'd found her desirable two years ago, but to his dismay he found her even more alluring now.

At least she was a welcome distraction from the grief that had consumed him over the last few weeks, he thought grimly.

Once they were inside they went to a sitting room,"So how is Holly?" Regina asked.

"As I said on the phone, she's doing okay at the moment." For the first time there was no biting edge to Robin's tone. "Last week she was very unsettled, not hungry, not sleeping."

Just thinking about that small vulnerable child made Regina's heart contract. "She'll be missing her mum."

Robin glanced at her, as he heard the catch in her voice and quickly she looked away from him, fighting with herself not to lose control. It was amazing how grief worked, one moment she was all right and the next it just seemed to hit her out of nowhere."I haven't got my head around any of this," she explained shakily. "I was on a business trup when it happened and the first I knew of it was when I got home two days ago and found the solicitor's letter."

He'd wondered why she hadn't been at the funeral. Robin had made sure she had been informed of the deaths, and he had scoured the courtyard for her. It had been almost inconceivable when she hadn't shown up.

"It's a difficult situation to accept," he said quietly. "They were both so young, they had their whole lives ahead of them."

"And Holly was everything to them," Regina said.

Life was bizarre. He'd never saw in his future looking after a baby full time on his own, in fact his whole existence was mapped out in such a way as to not include a family. He'd long ago abandoned any ideas of marriage and the trappings of domestic bliss, one bad relationship was enough to tell him that he wasn't cut out for family life.

Even though he was Holly'e uncle and godfather he'd only held her for the first time at the christening, and while he loved her and thought she was delightful, he had only been too glad to hand her back to her parents. Therefore it had been a total shock to feel the fierce surge of protectiveness that had rushed through him when a nurse had placed his niece in his arms after the accident. When Holly looked at him, it was as if she was begging him to take care of her, which he would do.

"I'm just thankful she wasn't in the car with them," Regina said.

"Actually, she was. She was strapped into her carrycot on the back seat," Robin informed her.

Regina looked at him in horror,"But she's okay?"

"Yes, she was checked over and she didn't receive a scratch from the accident. And I agree with you, Tink was always with her, and I'm sure she's missing her mother." Robin said.

"Who is looking after her now?" Regina asked.

"My housekeeper, Mrs. Lucas," Robin answered.

Regina walked over to the bar to pour her a glass of water, Robin caught the familiar scent of her perfume, a mixture of honeysuckle and clean linen. Strange how he could remember the fragrance so well, and with it the memory of her body, firm...hot...and oh so achingly innocent.

For a moment he remembered the first time they had kissed. Her innocence and her passion had been a potent combination. God, he wanted her. His hands tightened, as he thought about the feelings she had stirred inside him. How difficult it had been to pull back from her.

Then he remembered that last morning when he'd lost his senses completely and asked her to stay. He could still recall the anger that had burnt through him when she had turned him down. Whenever Tink had mentioned her name he had felt that same sharp stab of fury lingering.

Sexually he still wanted her, the thought tore through him with brutal intensity. He hadn't wanted to still feel like this about her, in fact it was the main reason behind his abrupt attempt at telling her not to come here.

But maybe it was time he finished when he should have finished two years ago. Aware of his gaze resting on her, Regina tried not to look at him. She tried to tell herself that was all over now, but as his eyes rested on the softness of her lips she remembered the first time he had taken her into his arms and kissed her. The unexpected intense memory took her breath away as if someone had just pushed her over the edge of a cliff into a deep abyss. And as his eyes moved over her she wanted to feel his lips again...wanted it with an ache of need that made her gasp.

"Better?" Robin said.

She stared at him, not understanding the question.

"Your water?" Robin said.

"Oh, yes, thanks," Regina said. She noticed the arrogant gleam in his eyes and realized he knew exactly what effect he was having on her. Shaken, she looked away. What was wrong with her? She needed to forget the past and concentrate on Holly.

"When can I see Holly?" Regina asked.

"Whenever you like, you can stay at my place and spend time with her," Robin said.

"I'm not doing that!" Regina said.

"I thought you wanted to spend time with her, you can be with her while I catch up on some work. I think this will suit both of us," Robin said.

"To be clear, all I'm offering you is one of my spare bedrooms Regina, not my bed," Robin said.

He watched how the blunt statement made her squirm.

"I didn't think anything else for a moment!" she told him quickly.

"Didn't you?" A smile curved his lips as he noticed her skin was on fire now."So no need to sound so edgy, then unless of course you want to share my bed for a few days."

"You always did have a reprehensible sense of humor, Robin!" she flared.

Robin smirked,"And you always were a piece of work, Regina. But you moving in with me is an extremely sensible solution."

"Says you," Regina said.

"Just a temporary arrangement, nothing perfect," Robin said.

Regina hesitated. She knew the idea made sense, butt he way he was wording it was giving her palpitations, especially after the unwanted memories and feelings that had just haunted her.

"Well?" Robin asked.

"Well, I suppose you are right, it could be a practical solution for a few days," Regina said.

 _Checkmate_ , Robin thought with satisfaction.


	5. Chapter 5

_**(A/N-I want to thank my beta Bekki for taking the time to beta read this, love getting her reactions in the emails. Also I want to thank all those who read, review, follow and fav this. Appreciate it so much!)**_

* * *

The car rounded a corner and the driveway opened out to reveal a shimmering white mansion set in its own grounds. Regina's eyes widened.

Tink had told her a few months ago in an email that Robin had bought himself a fabulous new home, but she hadn't been expecting anything as opulent as this! This was the kind of place that graced the TV programs about homes of the rich and famous, and ultra modern sprawling villa on two levels. It had an infinity pool that merged with his home, and on one side held a helipad complete with helicopter on the other.

She supposed she shouldn't really have been surprised. She had always known that Robin was phenomenally ambitious, totally focused on his goals. And she knew he had been successful, recently she had even read an article about him in the Financial Times that had landed him as an astute businessman as sure footed as a cat and with about the same killer instinct as a hungry lion.

He pulled the car to a halt by the front door and the silence and the heat of the late afternoon descended. Despite the fact that it was now nearing five thirty the air was still warm, laced with the scent of the flowers that scrambled across the trellis by the open front door.

"Beautiful place," she reflected lightly as they both stepped out of the car onto the gravel drive. "Seems you've achieved everything you wanted to." She couldn't resist the throwaway comment.

His gaze connected with hers. "On the contrary, Regina, I still have challenges ahead." It was hard to tell exactly what was going through his mind, his features were emotionless, his eyes intense, yet something about the way he said that made her senses prickle.

Then his lips curved in a sardonic smile. "Let's go and see how Holly is getting on, shall we?"

The sound of a crying child greeted them as soon as they stepped into the hallway and they followed the sound across the cool marble floor into one of the reception rooms.

Regina only vaguely recalled the beauty of the house, the cream brocade curtains that framed the windows. The plush sofas and the stone fireplace that filled an entire wall, her whole attention was focused on the crib from where the crying was emanating and from where, with every second that passed the cries turned into fiercer, more hacking sobs.

An older woman dressed in grey was standing next to the crib rocking it, trying to calm the child and settle her with soothing words.

She turned as she heard the door open, and there was a look of relied on her lined face.

"Having problems, Granny?" Robin spoke to her in German.

"She's been crying for an hour, I have lifted her and walked with her and tried to feed her a bottle and still she cries."

Regina went across to look inside the cot.

Holly's eyes were scrunched up with tears, her cheeks red, and her plump little legs kicking out angrily in the pink romper suit.

"Hello, darling, that's a lot of noise coming from someone so small." Regina leaned closer and stroked a hand over the side of her face wiping the tears away, and suddenly the crying stopped as if by magic and Holly regarded her with wide blue eyes.

"That's better," Regina smiled at her through the sudden blur of her own tears. "You've grown since the last time I saw you sweetie, and you know what? You look more like you mommy than ever."

The child gurgled happily, little arms reaching upwards as she pleaded with Regina to lift her up.

"You've made a hit," Robin remarked in surprise as he walked closer and watched the child's reaction to her. "Granny has been telling me that she has tried everything and couldn't stop her crying."

"Poor little thing," Regina spoke,"She has been...what is the word? Inconsolable. And now look."

They all watched as Holly smiled and kicked and held her arms up towards Regina, impatient to be lifted.

"Amazing! Well, she's too young to remember you from your last visit, I'm sure." Robin leaned in and tickled the child affectionately and she giggled, obviously happy to see him. "You are a little devil, aren't you, Holly?"

"Maybe she likes your English accent," Regina suggested to Robin.

"Granny this is Regina Mills," Robin made the introductions swiftly. "Regina was Tink's closest friend."

"I know. Tink has spoken of you many times." The woman nodded. "I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Thank you." Regina blinked back more tears.

"Regina is going to help look after Holly for a few days whilst I sort out a more permanent solution to childcare," Robin told her.

Regina looked into the cot and smiled at the little girl, who seemed to be listening now to every word Robin was saying, her eyes wide and trusting.

A permanent solution to childcare...The words echoed inside her. They sounded clinical and cold. But she knew Robin had to be practical.

"Thanks for looking after her this afternoon, Granny. Hopefully we can start getting things back to normal around her soon," he continued.

"Not a problem," Granny smiled.

What was normal around here? Regina wondered. Probably Robin away on business and out with different women all the time. Hastily she swallowed down the images of a life where Holly was brought up by the staff. She couldn't start leaping to those kinds of conclusions; she had only just arrived and she didn't really know what Robin's plans were. Perhaps he intended to cut down his workload? As soon as that suggestion crossed her mind she rejected it as unlikely. Robin was totally work orientated. Working less would be a complete hated to him.

"Nice to meet you Regina," Granny nodded to her as she went to pick up her bag and take her leave.

"You too," Regina smiled back.

As Robin walked to the front door with the other woman, Regina returned her attention to Holly. She was so small and helpless and so very like her mother, with the same deep blue eyes and blonde curly hair. Holly smiled and kicked her legs impatiently, holding her arms out to Regina again.

"You really want out of there, don't you, sweetheart?"

Regina reached in and lifted her up, holding the warm little body close. She'd done the right thing coming here, the knowledge swirled inside her forcefully, along with the realization of just how much Holly meant to her.

The child nuzzled closer and Regina noticed the full bottle of milk sitting on the table.

"Are you hungry? Is that the problem?" She reached for the bottle and tested the temperature of the milk on the back of her hand, but it had gone cold. "Come on, let's find the kitchen and sort you out."

The hallway was deserted now, through the open doorway, Regina could hear Robin talking on the phone. Probably taking the opportunity to get back to business as soon as he could which reinforced her suspicions, there was no way he could cut back on work. She walked down the long hallway opening doors to peep inside.

The house had every modern amenity, even a gym! She wondered if that was how Robin maintained his perfect body and then cut the thought short, she really didn't want to think about how good Robin's body was.

She found the kitchen at the back of the house, it overlooked an immaculately manicured garden complete with another swimming pool and behind that a field of sunflowers. The sun was starting to go down, sending a blaze of pink light over the shimmering gold blooms.

Regina didn't know which she was more impressed with, the view or the extravagance of the kitchen. It was an enormous space and no expense had been spared; the counter tops were solid granite on stainless steel modern units. Everything seemed pristine, as if it had never been used. She thought of her own kitchen in her flat, she had let it go some as she had let her social life go, which had ground to a halt since her relationship with Graham had ended.

For a moment she thought about him, thought about how she perceived him to be someone steady and reliable. She had found out later he'd been two timing her with his secretary. She had been such an idiot to believe all the stuff he'd spouted about having real feelings for her. She was obviously an expert on misjudging men.

Holly moved in her arms and she returned her attention to the important job of repairing more milk. She didn't want to think about anything else, she had more important things on her mind now! Regina settled herself on one of the bar stools to feed Holly, and the child took the bottle eagerly, for a moment the silence was filled with her hungry little gulps. There was something strangely cathartic about the sound. London and her hectic job and Graham seemed a long way away.

Regina kissed the top of Holly's head, she smelt of baby shampoo and rosewater. "Everything is going to be fine now, sweetheart," she muttered softly.

But what did a bachelor businessman know about looking after a baby? Then again, what did she know about looking after one? she asked herself sensibly. Really very little. She had no brothers or sisters, no first hand knowledge of bringing up children at all. And Robin was extremely wealthy, so therefore he would probably easily solve the problem.

But when she looked down at the child in her arms a different set of emotions swirled inside her, money couldn't buy love.

So where did that leave Holly?

For a moment she thought her heart would drown in tears as she remembered her tough, warm hearted friend who had been through so much herself. And had been there for her when she needed her most.

She looked down at the child in her arms,"What are we going to do with you?" she asked playfully, trying to lighten her mood and her tone.

Robin heard Regina's voice as he stepped out of his office, and instead of heading back towards the drawing room he followed the sound towards the kitchen. He stopped just inside the doorway and watched as Regina fed Holly her bottle; she was talking to the child in animated tones, telling her about her mother, telling her how much she was loved.

For a moment he stood and watched her through the open doorway. For a high flying businesswoman she looked surprisingly at home, both in his kitchen and with Holly cradled on her knee.

He noticed how her dark hair had escaped its ties completely now, how it swung silkily as she reached for the clean bib that was sitting on the counter top. With her hair loose she looked incredibly young, just like she had when he met her for the first time two years ago, and yet there was a maternal womanliness about her that held him spellbound. Something about the way she looked at the child in her arms, the way she spoke with such tenderness, hit him with a mixture of emotions he couldn't beging to unravel.

All he knew was that he was glad he'd put aside his earlier reservations, because bringing her here today had been absolutely the right thing to do. She was just what Holly needed right now, and he felt a deep sense of satisfaction that he had judged that situation so correctly.

As he moved she looked around and their eyes met.

She was just what he needed right now too, he realized with a fierce thrust of desire. He wanted to blot out the last few weeks and pretend they had never happened, he also wanted to put the illusions of their past relationship firmly where it belonged, in the past. Ok, Regina had got under his skin the last time, but that was only because he hadn't made love to her. If they had, all those illusions would be forgotten.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked softly. There was a shimmer in her eye, a look, a glance that intensified the feeling inside him.

Oh, yes, bringing Regina here was definitely the right thing.

"Long enough to hear that you have been having quite a conversation," Robin moved further into the room.

"Just a little catch up," Regina tried not to feel embarrassed and instead focused her attention on the child in her arms. But she was acutely aware of Robin as he came closer and leaned toward the counter next to her.

She could smell the scent of his cologne, could sense the rippling power of his muscles as he leaned across and stroked a gentle hand over the side of the little girl's face.

"Whatever you are doing it seems to be working, she seems happier," he said as he transferred his attention from the child to her.

"I hope so."

He was too close, and in the fast fading light of the kitchen she felt an intimacy about the situation that made her even more physically aware of him.

Deliberately she turned her thoughts once more to Holly. "But I think she's getting tired," she murmured. "What time do you usually put her down?"

"About seven."

He looked at the child again. And they both watched as she struggled to keep her eyes open. Her interest in the remaining milk was decreasing, the hungry little tugs against the bottle growing fewer and fewer.

Regina pulled the bottle away and Holly didn't murmur, she was fast asleep. The rosebud lips were in perfect little pout, dark lashes silky against the creamy skin.

"She's adorable, isn't she?" Regina whispered, for a moment forgetting everything except the baby in her arms.

"Yes, she is."

There was silence between them as they both watched the sleeping child. "I just wish Tink and Jefferson were here..." The words fell from her lips.

"So do I...believe me. But we can't change the past. Can't do anything now except our best for Holly."

It was strange how comforting she found the deep tone of his voice. Regina almost longed to lean closer against him, have him embrace her. Her eyes lifted to his and then she jolted back to her senses. Looking for comfort from Robin was about as crazy as wanting to have a cuddle with a crocodile.

Robin reached to take the bottle from her and put it down on the counter, and then he unfastened Holly's bib. "Come on, let's take her upstairs. I'll show you where everything is."

She nodded and allowed him to take the sleeping child from her, trying to ignore the shiver of awareness as his hand brushed against the bare skin of her arm. She followed him up through the darkness of the house.

"I've put Holly's cot in the dressing room that leads off my bedroom," he told her as he strode ahead. "That way I can listen out for her at night."

"Through here," he directed.

She tried not to look at anything as she followed him, tried to pretend she was anywhere else except Robin's bedroom. And she was so busy trying to not look at his bed that she almost fell headlong over her suitcase, sitting next to the bedside table.

"Robin, why is my suitcase in your room?" She hoped her voice didn't sound as disconcerted as she felt, but even to her own ears the question seemed to come out in a high pitched voice.

"You're sleeping in here tonight," he told her dismissively. "I've got to attend and early meeting in Berlin so I could do with you being close at hand."

"I see." She tried to sound unconcerned. But the arrangement was sending goose bumps down her spine. She hovered in the doorway that led through to his dressing room, watching him as he placed the child gently down into her cot.

"So...where are you going to sleep?" She forced herself to ask the question, and he looked up at her with amusement.

"Why? Are you going to come looking for me in the night?" He saw the way she blushed and laughed. "Don't worry, if you need me I won't be too far away, just across the corridor in fact."

He was so damned arrogant! "I hate to burst your bubble, but that's not going to happen," she told him staunchly.

"What's not going to happen?" He tucked Holly in and then turned to look at her and something about the teasing gleam in his eyes made her temperature start to soar.

He was deliberately provoking her, she realized suddenly, and enjoying it. She needed to be aware of the fact, and not give him the satisfaction. "Let's not play games."

"No, let's not." He nodded. "Because the time for games between us is long over." There was a serious edge to the words that made her feel slightly breathless. And as he started to walk closer towards her she found herself backing away.

She came to an abrupt halt as she found that she had backed away so much that she was in his bedroom, and his bed was directly behind her.

His bed!

* * *

 **(** _ **A/N-I do have a public twitter if you would like to follow, I post sneaks, polls about my fics and such. Also what projects I will be working on hopefully soon. Its atMyFicsAndMore if you are interested.)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**(A/N-Special thanks to Bekki boo for beta reading this. And to those who read, review, follow,fav.)**_

* * *

"We have Holly to think about now, and we need to focus completely on her, don't we?" she reminded him, tipping her chin up resolutely, forcing herself to concentrate on what was important and not on the effect he was having on her.

He smirked, "It would certainly help if we could work together for this week." He reached past her and as he did so his arm brushed against her breast, and instantly she could feel her body responding very positively to him. It was mortifying.

"You'll need this."

She didn't know what she was expecting but it wasn't the next pile of ironing that he placed into her arms. "Clean linen...for my bed. Granny didn't have a chance to change it this morning. She was too busy with Holly."

"Ok," she swallowed hard. She needed to get a grip, and turn her highly imaginative thoughts off, she told herself angrily. Robin was just being practical. She put the sheets down on the bedside table next to her. "Actually I think I'll turn in and have an early night."

"At seven in the evening?" He sounded amused. "You're not hiding from me, are you, Regina?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Why would I want to hide from you? I'm just tired that's all." She looked away from him in case he saw the truth in her eyes, because he was right. She couldn't handle being in such close proximity to him. "I had an early start this morning."

He nodded. "And unfortunately you will have another early start with Holly tomorrow. But with a bit of luck she will sleep through the night. She did last night."

Regina was distracted suddenly as she noticed some framed photographs on top of a dresser. Some were of Holly when she was just a few hours old, one was of Tink and Jefferson on their wedding day.

Robin followed her gaze. "Tink gave those to me," he told her softly.

"She sent me some similar ones." Regina moved across to pick up the wedding photo. "They look so happy."

"Yes, it was a good idea their going away and getting married quietly on a beach."

"Tink was so excited," Regina reflected as she looked down at her friend's smiling face. She remembered the phone calls that had preceded their decision to cancel their church wedding. Tink had found out she was pregnant and was ecstatic, and neither she nor Jefferson had wanted to wait around for the big service they had originally planned. "I'm so glad that they had that time together now and that they didn't wait."

"Sometimes you just have to grab life, don't you? And they certainly did that with the short time they had with each other," Robin walked across and took the photo from her. Instinctively he reached and smoothed a stray strand of her hair back from her face. And for a moment it was as if time had turned back.

Regina felt it too...a shift of mood so slight, so subtle, that it was hardly discernible until he touched her and then it was too late. And then she realized just how close she was to him, close enough to go back into his arms and lift her face for his kiss.

And she wanted to do that so much that it hurt.

"You haven't changed, Regina," he murmured huskily. "Not at all...And there is still chemistry between us."

"Don't...Robin..." Her plea was almost inaudible. She didn't want him to say these things...and she was scared by how much he was turning her on, how much she wanted him, scared and yet unable to move away. "We're not thinking straight...This isn't a good idea..."

He paid her whispered words no heed. Instead he lowered his head and his lips captured hers.

There was nothing sweet about the kiss. It was an almost fierce possession...and yet Regina welcomed it...wanted it with a hungry, driving force that after the first few seconds of trepidation just seemed to overwhelm her. It was as if some kind of madness possessed her totally, she found herself wanting to be even closer, found her hands reaching to stroke upwards over his chest to rest on his shoulders.

Robin felt a deep searing triumphant satisfaction, mixed with a strange swirl of emotion. He could taste the salt of her tears and that, combined with the fragility of her initial response, floored him, opened a well of feelings. A part of him didn't want to consider these emotions, or her vulnerability, he just wanted to drive out this insatiable, damnable thirst that he felt for her. Forget the past, forget...everything, especially the one reason why it had been right to let her walk away from him two years ago.

He pulled back from her, leaving her breathless and dizzy, and she stared up at him with an almost dazed incomprehension.

"That shouldn't have happened," her voice was so shaky that it didn't even sound as if it belonged to her.

That she could dismiss her fiery response to him so swiftly and easily made a thrust of anger sear through him. "On the contrary, maybe it was long overdue," he grated. "Don't beat yourself up about it, Regina. It's called animal magnetism for a reason, it means that there doesn't have to be any emotion behind the feelings."

The arrogant mocking words made her push away from him, and a feeling of shame scalded through her as she remembered how passionately she had returned his kisses. "This had nothing to do with magnetism or anything else, you just caught me at a low ebb, that's all." From somewhere she found the strength to rally.

"Is that what it was?" His voice twisted with derision. "Well, I'm glad we cleared up the misunderstanding." His gaze drifted over her slowly, taking in her flushed countenance, the softness of her lips.

The sensual look inflamed Regina's reasoning and for one crazy moment she wanted him to reach for her again, kiss her again. Robin saw it in her eyes and he felt the tension starting to leave his body.

"You are as stunning as ever, Regina, and I think we still want each other as much as ever. We used to put it down to a moment of madness, didn't we?" he reflected gently. "Back in the old days."

"I don't want to talk about the old days, Robin!" she told him quickly, her voice trembling as she remembered how things had finished between them back then. How she had longed for him to say some soft romantic words and talk about his feelings for her. But instead all he had talked about was taking her to bed!

How could she had allowed herself to kiss him after he had treated her like that? How could she allow herself to forget for one moment the hurt he had inflicted on that last day when he had mockingly admitted he had just wanted her for sex? Had she no pride? No self respect?

"And, just so we are clear, I don't want you! In fact I feel nothing for you, Robin," she flung the words at him bitterly, "Nothing! I have a life back in London, a man who cares about me." The white lie about Graham tipped off her tongue better that Robin knew that he had no chance of them picking up from where they'd left off before he'd so cruelly shattered her illusions two years ago.

Robin looked unconcerned.

"And yet you can passionately kiss someone you say you feel nothing for? Maybe you need to think about that relationship back in London, maybe it's going nowhere."

"I don't need to think about it!" she flared furiously. "How dare you pass judgement on something you know nothing about!"

"I was just trying to save you from making a mistake, that's all," he replied laconically.

"I didn't ask for your help," Regina fired back.

"Fine." He held her gaze for a few moments. And she remembered how much she had wanted him in the past. How she had found herself thinking about him, weeks, months, even years after the end of their brief encounter.

And he was right, Graham had never made her feel such intensity of emotion...No one had ever aroused passion in her like Robin. Graham was the longest relationship she'd ever had, three months and she still hadn't been ready to sleep with him. It had always been surprisingly easy to pull away, to make excuses. Yet she'd wanted to be swept away by him, she'd believed he was a nice guy, she'd wanted to feel the passion that Robin had stirred within her, but it just hadn't happened with Graham.

Robin would probably laugh if he knew that.

She tried to push the disturbing thoughts away. "I kissed you only because I was upset, and you were there...nothing more to it," she told him fiercely now. "So let's forget about it, okay."

He smirked as he said, "You've heard that old adage, haven't you, about protesting too much?" and before she could reply he walked away, "Goodnight, Regina, I hope you sleep well."

As soon as the door closed Regina sat down on the bed, and buried her head in her hands. She hated herself for responding to him. But the really terrifying thing was how much she still wanted him! If he could turn her on like that with just one kiss, what would it feel like to go to bed with him finally?

The question was profoundly tormenting...but it wouldn't go away.

Regina couldn't sleep. The heat of the night and the intense darkness seemed to be pressing down on her. She tossed and turned in the huge queen sized bed, trying not to think about Robin, trying not to analyze too deeply the madness that had possessed her when they'd kissed. It was a moment best forgotten. She'd put it down to grief, to the fact that her brain wasn't operating properly, to anything other than the fact that she still wanted him...because that was too crazy to contemplate.

She didn't want to think about Jefferson and Tink either, because every time she did she wanted to cry, to scream at the injustice about how they were gone when their little girl needed them both. And about Holly and about how her life was forever changed now, where primarily, people would be paid to care about her.

Desperately Regina tried to make her mind a blank so that the blissful oblivion of sleep would claim her. But the upsetting thoughts just kept going around and around. At four o'clock she gave up the pretense of even trying to sleep and went to check on Holly. The little girl was fast asleep, the night light in the corner sending a faint shimmer of gold over her. She was like a sleeping angel Regina thought as she leaned over the cot to watch her.

She couldn't bear to think of her left here without a mother to care for her.

Maybe she could take her home with her? The idea stole quietly into Regina's mind from nowhere. At first she tried to dismiss it. Her job was so hectic, she probably did as much traveling around as Robin. But unlike Robin she wasn't consumed by business. She could look for another job, she told herself feasibly, one that didn't take her away so much, she could even try and work from home as a financial consultant, that way she would be on hand to deal with Holly's needs and schooling.

The idea started to grow on her.

The new job would have to be well paid, of course, because apart from the face that it cost a lot of money to bring a child up, she had one hell of a mortgage hanging around her neck. But maybe she could downsize? She couldn't go any smaller than her tiny one bed flat, but it was located in a very prestigious area in the center of London. She could move out to the country. And that would be a better life for Holly anyway.

Regina smiled to herself as she imagined them together. She'd get somewhere with a little garden, and put a swing there for Holly to play on. She'd invite her school friends for tea and sleepovers. The two of them would be very happy. A little girl who needed a mum.

And Robin...? The question hovered in her mind for a moment, just the thought of his name making the turmoil inside her return. Well he could visit whenever he wanted, she supposed. He probably wouldn't want to come very often anyway, he would be too busy running his business empire.

Regina smiled to herself, suddenly feeling a lot better than she had. The decision made, she reached over and kissed the sleeping baby before returning to bed and the bliss of sleep. The sound of crying woke Regina. It was still semi-dark, only a pink swirl of light lit the sky outside. She was disorientated for a moment before she remembered where she was and sprang quickly out of bed to see to the child.

Snapping up her short robe from next to the bed, she wrapped it around herself as she went into the nursery.

"There, there, what's the matter, sweetheart," she murmured as she bent over the cot. Holly immediately stopped crying and smiled happily up at her.

"You little fraudster, what was all that noise about, eh?" Regina smiled and leaned in to stroke over the side of her face.

"She probably needs a bottle and changing, but not necessary in that order."

That voice from behind her made Regina whirl around in surprise.

Robin was standing in the doorway with his hands in his pockets, looking nonchalantly relaxed, and more handsome than any man had a right to be so early in the morning. He was dressed in a pair of grey lounge pants, bare feet and more importantly...bare chest.

"You startled me!" she murmured edgily, securing her robe more tightly around her waist. "What are you doing in here? What do you want?

"What do I want?" one eyebrow rose. "I'm simply checking that Holly is ok."

"Of course she's ok, she's with me," Regina murmured, her skin starting to burn as she noticed his gaze flicking down over the curves of her body and her bare legs with a decidedly male interest.

"You should have knocked before you come barging in here," she said distractedly.

"I did knock, but you obviously didn't hear me," he came further into the room and stopped next to her to look down into the cot. "Good morning, Holly...are you going to be a good girl today for Auntie Regina?" He leaned in and tickled the child and she giggled happily.

"Did she sleep ok last night?" He looked back up towards Regina and she nodded.

"Not a peep out of her."

"I thought I didn't hear anything."

"Well, you wouldn't, would you, from across the corridor?" Regina wanted him to go, she was acutely self conscious about his lack of clothing.

"Believe me after three sleepless weeks my ear is so highly tuned in listening out for Holly that I'm sure I'd hear her cough from as far as my office." He smiled at Regina.

She didn't like the way his smiled affected her, didn't like the way his words immediately conjured up a loving uncle who would put his niece high on his list of priorities. She'd made a decision last night. Holly would be better off with her, and even though daylight was breaking outside she still felt strongly about that. This was no rash judgement but a sane resolution. Robin was too busy with his business, he couldn't look after a baby, and she needed to talk to him about it sensibly and as soon as possible, without any of the craziness of yesterday blurring things.

"I better get dressed, I have a meeting at nine," he said. "I jotted down my cell number and my office number for you. It's on the pad in my study, ring me if you have any problems."

"Thanks, but I won't have any problems."

"Good," for a moment his blue eyes drifted distractedly over the tumble of her dark hair and then down over her sensuous curves so tantalizingly close. And he found himself thinking about the way she had responded to him last night, found himself wanting to draw her closer, explore her reactions to him some more. Instead he glanced at his watch, business had to come first this morning, he had a boardroom full of people to deal with.

He would deal with Regina later. "Granny will be here at nine-thirty. Meanwhile Holly's routine is written down in the kitchen, if there is anything you are unsure of, or if you need a hand just ask Granny when she arrives."

The brisk businesslike tone was starting to irritate her, did he think she couldn't cope?

"Robin, I can manage perfectly well."

"If I didn't think that, I wouldn't be leaving Holly with you," he said firmly. "I have no doubts that she is safe in your hands."

She smiled at him. Now this was exactly what she wanted to hear. "You know, that's probably the nicest think you've said to me since I arrived."

"Is it?" There was a teasing gleam in his eye suddenly, one that sent delicious shivery sensations rushing through her. And she found herself thinking about other things he had said...about how they much still wanted each other...

Urgently she tried to ignore all of that and concentrate on practicalities,"I think we got off to a bad start yesterday."

He smiled softly with his mouth closed,"I wouldn't pit it in quite those terms."

"We need to forget all that craziness, Robin," she told him quickly, "And sit down and sort out what is the best thing for Holly."

"I've already sorted out what is best for Holly. I start interviewing for a governess tomorrow," Robin glanced at his watch again. "I'm going to have to go."

"Well, let's discuss this later, then," Regina suggested quickly. "What time do you get home?"

"Six...no, maybe closer to seven. I have a lot on today," He leaned into the cot to give Holly a kiss. "See you later, sweetheart."

Holly smiled happily, making Regina smile as well.

"Right, I'm out of here." Robin turned to the door.

"And we'll discuss things later," Regina started to follow after him, but Holly cried as she moved away.

Hastily Regina returned to the cot and picked the little girl up. "It's okay, honey. I haven't forgotten about you."

Holly smiled at her, happy now. Regina rocked her in her arms for a little while to settle her.

"Let's go and say goodbye to Uncle Robin, shall we? See if we can have a quick word about you." She carried the child out through the bedroom and into the corridor. But Robin was already dressed and halfway downstairs.

"Robin, we do need to discuss Holly," she said as she followed him.

"There's nothing to discuss," he murmured as he went across to pick up a tie that was sitting on top of his briefcase on the hall table.

"But I have an idea." She blurted out before he could disappear through the front door. "Something that could really solve all problems."

He turned and looked at her then,"What kind of an idea?"

She hesitated. Pat of her was so excited by her plan that she wanted to tell him right now, but another part of her knew that his needed careful handling. "We'll talk about it later tonight. I'll make us some dinner." She made the offer impulsively. "We'll sit down and forget all about the past between us and talk things through."

One dark eyebrow rose. "Is this the same woman who was hiding in her room from me last night?"

"I wasn't hiding. I told you, I was tired, that was all. I'd had a very long day and..." she lifted her chin up defiantly "and anyways you behaved badly."

"Did I indeed?" Robin laughed and the sound made disconcerting little waves of awareness trickle through her bloodstream. "Why, because I kissed you and you wanted me to? Or because I didn't go further?"

"I did not want you to kiss me! Or...anything else!"

"That wasn't what your eyes said...or what your kiss said..."

This conversation wasn't going in the direction she wanted it to at all. "Let's just forget all that."

He smiled. "Sweep it all under the carpet, pretend it didn't happen."

"We'll talk about Holly when you get in," Regina said firmly.

He shrugged, "It's a date, then."

"I wouldn't exactly put it like that," she told him quickly.

"No, of course not." He smiled.

He had the most gorgeous eyes, she thought distractedly. Come to bed eyes that could fire the blood with just a glance.

Why was she thinking things like that? It definitely didn't help. "We'll have a frank discussion," she reiterated her intentions firmly. "Put the past to bed."

The words swirled between them, and Robin raised a knowing eyebrow.

And suddenly her practical approach felt more like setting the scene for seduction.

"You know what I mean," she murmured uncomfortably. "Stop winding me up."

He just looked amused and walked up to stand in front of her and Holly, he leaned down and kissed Holly's soft cheek, his hand rested on Regina's arm as he did so, when he was finished he looked down into her eyes for a few moments before he turned and walked away.

The man was infuriating, she thought angrily as he closed the front door behind him. He seemed to get some kind of perverse enjoyment out of getting a rise out of her.

She could see him as he walked past his car towards the helicopter that was sitting at the far side of the house. Curiously she crossed to the window to watch as he climbed into the machine. A few seconds later there was the roar of the engine and the whirl of the blades as it lifted up into the pale morning sky.

She took a deep breath and thought of what she had to accomplish, talking Robin into getting full custody of Holly was imperative. At that moment, Holly stirred in her arms, and she kissed the top of the child's head. "Come on, let's go and get you ready for breakfast."

Later that day, Regina placed Holly in her pram and took her for a walk. The day was filled with a languid heat and an overwhelming blue sky. They reached a secluded cove at the end of the lane and sat in the shade for a while enjoying the breeze that whispered in over the sea. Holly looked adorable in her little white sunhat, and she had a great time throwing her teddy bear out of the pram so that Regina could go and pick it up for her over and over again.

Her gurgling laughter was so infectious that Regina found herself enjoying the game too. It wasn't until they headed for home that she realized the evening was fast approaching and she hadn't even thought of what she was going to cook for dinner, let alone exactly what she was going to say to Robin. Granny had already gone in for the evening. Once she got Holly taken care of she went to getting dinner ready, finally getting that done, Regina tried to concentrate on how best to tackle the subject of taking Holly back home with her.

Should she drop the suggestion in casually? Or go for a full on approach? The situation needed careful handling. After all this was Robin's step brother's child, ands he knew that blood ties were important, that his pride would not want to allow for the fact that Holly would be better off with her.

But would she be better off with her, Regina thought determinedly as she watched Holly splashing in the water as she bathed her. A child needed a mother, needed a secure and stable environment, not a changing rotation of staff. Regina needed to impress that point on Robin, and she was sure he would see the sense of it. After all, he was a self-confessed workaholic. But as darkness fell and Regina tucked Holly into her cot and kissed her goodnight, a nervous anticipation feeling increased.

What if Robin said no?

The thought was unbearable. If he didn't give his consent she would have no choice but to accept his decision because she had no legal right to challenge him. As it approached seven Regina's nerves started to stretch to a breaking point. Dinner was under control and after careful consideration she had even set the table in the dining room, rather than the kitchen. Now she was standing in her bedroom wondering what to say.

Should she go for the little black dress that was understated yet sexy...or just a casual pair of cropped trousers and a t-shirt? What kind of look was required? It couldn't hurt to look her best, she reasoned. A relaxing ambience might just ease her path, might make Robin more receptive to what she had to say.

But then this wasn't about how she looked, this was about a serious decision that would affect the rest of Holly's life. She rejected the dress and put on capri trousers and t-shirt. Then ten minutes before Robin was due home she changed back into the dress and went downstairs. She was preparing a salad as a starter when she heard the sound of the helicopter coming in. Hurriedly she went through her prepared speech for the millionth time.

 _I've given this a lot of thought, Robin, and I really think..._

She heard the front door open and then the sound of his footsteps down the hallway.

 _And I really think..._ Her mind seemed to go into some kind of weird free fall as he appeared in the doorway.

"Hi, how's it going?" He smiled.

"Just fine. How was your day?"

"Busy." His gaze swept slowly over her before moving to the pans on the stove behind her. "This is all very...domesticated."

"Is it?" She tried to pretend she didn't notice the slight edge in his tone, and that she wasn't overly aware of everything about him as he leaned against the door and regarded her with those eyes of his.

"Well...I said I'd cook dinner...didn't I?"

"You did indeed. I just didn't expect you to be going to quite so much...trouble."

She was aware of his eyes flickering over her again, taking in everything about her appearance, from the high heeled shoes to the little dress with the shoestrings straps.

"You look...wonderful tonight," he told her.

"Thanks."

Their eyes connected and there was a moment's tense silence between them. Regina could feel herself heating up inside. Why was she so overly aware of him? she wondered angrily. She wanted this chemistry or whatever it was that was swirling in the air between them now to go away, it was complicating things far too much.

"So how was Holly today?" he asked quietly.

"Good." She nodded and wondered suddenly if she sounded too blunt. Her brain didn't seem to want to function, all she could think about was the strange feelings of yearning that he could stir up in her. She couldn't feel like this, she told herself angrily, Robin meant nothing to her, whereas Holly was all that mattered. "She had a really good day," she emphasized briskly.

"I'm glad. You can tell me all about it when I come back downstairs. How long will dinner be?"

"About twenty minutes."

Robin nodded. "I'll go say goodnight to her and then freshen up. Won't be long."

"She's asleep. But take your time, it's all under control here."

The longer he took, the more chance it gave her to rally herself, Regina thought as she watched him head down the hallway. She opened some bottled water and poured herself a glass before putting the rest in a jug to carry through to the dining room. The table looked excellent, the crystalware and modern settings gleaming in the subdued lighting. Regina flicked on another side lamp. She didn't want the place to look too intimate and to that end she resisted lighting the candles on the sideboard. She wanting a soothing and yet formal mood. It was important to keep things casual yet focused.

Now all she needed to do was make her case clearly.

For a moment she stood in the open doorway that led out to the patio. The night air was warm, the only sounds were the cicadas and the distant wash of the tide against the shore, the only light in the darkness was the warmth spilling out from the house and the distant neon blue of the swimming pool.

Was taking Holly away from all of this really the right thing? The negative thought crept in before she could halt it. And, frowning, she pushed it away. The house was spectacular, and certainly much grander than anything she could provide for Holly. But money and privilege didn't bring happiness. People were what counted. Being loved...feeling secure...those were the important things in life.

"You were right, she was fast asleep." Robin came into the room behind her and Regina whirled around. He'd changed into black jeans and a white t-shirt that emphasized the width of his shoulders. He looked relaxed and yet brimming with a kind of vital energy that made her senses go on high alert.

"No doubt she's growing another few inches." She smiled.

"Yes. I'm going to have to try and get home a bit earlier from work in future so that I can see a bit more of her. Otherwise she will be all grown up before I know it."

The affectionate concern in his words made Regina feel uncomfortable and she tried to counter the feeling with the reminder that he was still planning on going to work every day, getting home an hour earlier wasn't going to help much in the grand scheme of looking after Holly.

"Your work is very demanding."

He shrugged. "But never a problem until now."

That wasn't how Regina remembered it. In their short time together she'd constantly been aware of his business interests taking precedence. Obviously it hadn't bothered him back then, because he hadn't cared enough about her for it to matter. At least he cared about Holly enough to realize it now needed addressing. And hopefully that would work in her favor for custody, she thought.

"We'll talk about it over dinner. Why don't you sit down and I'll get our food?" she suggested.

To her consternation Robin didn't do as she asked, but followed her through to the kitchen again and watched as she organized the aperitifs. To some extent domesticity amused him. He knew damn well that she was up to something. She probably couldn't cook. Like him, she probably ate the majority of meals in sophisticated restaurants in the city after work. Before Holly had arrived that was how Robin had liked to live his life. The majority of his meals has been eaten out, relationships at a distance, nothing too cosy for comfort. It was easier to keep himself emotionally separate when he conducted affairs like that.

However, he found the experience of watching Regina working in his kitchen curiously fascinating. Whatever she was up to, she looked damned sexy doing it. Conscious of his eyes following her as she bent down at the cooker, she flicked a glance over at him and he smiled.

"So what's for dinner?" he asked.

She wished he wouldn't look at her like that, it was as if he were undressing her with his eyes. Trying hard not to let him affect her, she started to detail the menu, talking quickly and trying to cover how nervous he was making her.

"I didn't realize you were such a domestic queen."

"I'm not, not really."

Robin watched the way her hair slid silkily over her bare shoulders as she pushed it out of the way to glance over at him. She was one sexy piece of work, he thought distractedly. From time to time during his meetings today thoughts of her had encroached...clouding his mind.

What was she up to? His gaze moved slowly over the little black dress, noting how it clung lovingly to her slender curves. Why was she so keen to talk to him that she was cooking up a storm in his kitchen, flicking those dark eyes so provocatively at him?

"Let's move into the other room," Regina said as she made to move from the room, but stopped when she felt two of his fingers on her arm, stopping her.

"I think, before that, you should tell me exactly what's really on your mind, Regina."

The quiet words made her almost drop the side plates she had taken out of the cupboard. "What...what do you mean?" She hedged for time as she glanced at him. She didn't want to just launch coldly into talking about Holly, she wanted him to be sitting comfortably, and she wanted him to unwind so that he could really think about what she was saying.

"Well, let's put this another way. Precisely what are you trying to do, impress me with this domesticity?"

The question made Regina's skin flood with color. "It's not new...I like cooking. I just don't get time to do it as much as I would like to. And I'm not trying to impress you." Her voice rose slightly. "We need to relax and talk frankly about things, and what better way than over a good meal?"

"The way to a man's heart is through his stomach and all that?" He had a small smirk on his lips now.

"This isn't about us. This is about Holly." Her voice was low, like a whispered plea.

He nodded, but his eyes didn't waver from hers. "So tell me what it is you want and let's get it over with."

There was a hard edge to his words that made her want to avoid the topic completely, but she knew that she couldn't. "Okay, but before I tell you. I want you to promise me that you will think about this carefully. We need to put Holly first, above everything...above you, me...shadows of the past...everything."

"You've got no argument there, that's exactly what I am doing, so please do go on. You have my full attention, I assure you."

She swallowed hard, really not liking that smooth yet incredibly steely tone.

"I think you should give me full custody of Holly."

It was out now, no taking it back.

For a second there was a look of surprise on his handsome features and then to her shock he just laughed.

"Not a chance in hell, Regina."

"But you haven't even thought about it!" Her breath caught. "Please Robin..I'm..I'm begging you."

"Are you indeed?" His eyes swept over her, noting how beautiful she looked at the moment, how incredibly beautiful her eyes were, how her skin was flushed, her lips parted.

"So now you've gone to all this trouble, cooked for me, dressed up for me so you can take Holly from me?"

"I didn't dress up for you! I just wanted to make an effort so we could relax and talk about this properly as adults. I honestly think it would be the best thing for her, Robin. You can't look after a baby. Your work comes first, it always has."

"On the contrary, Regina, business used to come first But, now my niece comes first."

"So, are you going to give up everything for her?" Regina countered, her voice shaking with emotion. "Are you going to dedicate yourself entirely to making a home for her instead of rushing off to work every day, leaving her to a nanny?"

"It's what a lot of working parents do."

"She doesn't need a nanny. She's a little girl, she needs a mother!" The words broke from her lips painfully and her eyes glistened with unshed tears. Impatiently she moved to brush them away and her arm caught the plates next to her, dislodging them, sending them smashing down onto the tiled floor.

The sound matched the way Regina was feeling. "Now look what I've done! I knew we should have discussed this calmly sitting down over dinner." Embarrassed, she bent to clear the mess up. Everything was going so wrong. Robin wasn't even listening to her.

Robin watched as she tried to pick up the jagged pieces, noting her angry, jerky movements.

"You are going to hurt yourself, Regina. "He stood where he was for a moment before coming to help her. "Leave it, I'll get a brush."

But it was too late, she'd already caught her wrist on a sharp edge, and bright droplets of blood trickled onto the floor.

He followed her towards the sink as she rinsed the wound and he found the first aid box for her in a drawer.

"Do you need some help?" Robin asked.

"No, thanks, I can manage." She flicked him an angry look. "All I want from you is for you to please just think about what I've said tonight."

He didn't reply, just watched as she struggled to find some antiseptic in the box.

"Robin?"

"Let me look at that?" Before she could stop him he had taken hold of her arm and turned her around towards him. His manner was resolved, his expression rigid and she had little choice but to allow him to take over. But the touch of his hand against her skin inflamed her senses even more, his closeness making her feel even more helpless.

"Robin, will you please at least think about what I'm suggesting?" She tried again.

He drenched the cut on her hand with the antiseptic and it stung like crazy. "Ouch! That hurts!" She tried to pull away.

"Regina, just keep still! You're not a good patient."

"Well, you're a lousy doctor!"

She winced and glanced down. The gash was deeper than she had first thought and it was still pumping blood. He applied some firm pressure with a wad of lint and after a while the bleeding stopped.

"There, that's better."

"Thanks." She whispered the word as he deftly wrapped a bandage over the area.

"You're welcome."

For a second their eyes held. He was too close, she could see the pure crystal color of his eyes, the faint shadow of stubble on the firm line of his jaw, the sensual curve of his lips. She could feel her heartbeats starting to increase. Hastily she moved back a step, trying to break whatever spell it was the seemed to hit whenever he was nearby. "But I could have done this by myself." She added uneasily.

He smiled. "Hard to manage single handedly."

"Yes, and you'll find that out very quickly when you're juggling a baby and work," she retorted.

"I'm already doing that, Regina." He started to put everything away in the first aid box again. "What about you, Regina? You're working full time, how are you going to handle a baby as well?"

"I can manage and give Holly everything that she needs." Regina answered.

"And what about this guy you're seeing in London?" Robin asked.

There was silence, Regina didn't know whom he was talking about for a moment, and she nearly asked, _What guy?_ Then she remembered that she had told Robin about Graham and bit down hard on her lip. Should she tell him the truth? That Graham was nothing more than a friend?

"Regina?" His eyes were searing into her now. "Are you going to answer my question?

"Of course I'm going to answer." Her cheeks flushed a bright uncomfortable pink. "He doesn't figure into this," she admitted.

"No?" He watched her carefully. He noted her hesitation, he'd learnt to read people well enough to know she wasn't telling him the whole truth. "Is he not on board to raise a child?"

"Let's just leave Graham out of this, shall we?"

"Have I hit a raw nerve?" Robin asked.

"No. But right now this only concerns Holly, you and I."

"Actually, this concerns Holly and I."

"How can you say that to me?" she whispered. "When you know how much she means to me?"

"Because she's my brother's child, Jefferson appointed me as her legal guardian and she belongs here with me in my home." Robin said.

"You really are heartless, aren't you?" She flung the words at him furiously.

"Probably…" He reached out and tipped her chin up so that he could look at her and the gentle touch of his hand against her skin made her senses swirl with confusion. "I want the best for Holly."

"I can give Holly all that she needs," Regina said.

"With a changing rotation of boyfriends who come and go?" Robin asked.

"I wouldn't allow that to be a problem."

"So, you're going to become a nun?" Robin fired.

"I will do anything to make Holly's life more secure," she flared immediately.

"Really?" He leaned back against the counter and stared at her.

"Are you just going to use your wealth to buy her the kind of lifestyle that you think she needs?" Regina asked.

"I can afford the very best of everything for her," Robin answered.

"Well, good for you. But at the end of the day it's still going to be a nanny who tucks Holly into bed while you're tied up with the business."

He held her gaze. "Not if I take a wife."

"A wife?" His comment threw her for a loop.

"Why not? It's a realistic solution to the problem."

"But you told me once you would never get married," Regina said.

"My life has changed now. I have Holly now to think about."

"And you would marry simply for Holly?"

"Why not?" He regarded her coolly.

"Do you have someone in mind already?" Regina asked.

"I have, as a matter of fact."

Regina nodded. She couldn't help the jealously that came upon her. "I hope you'll make sure it's someone who will bond with Holly, someone who will care about her deeply."

"That goes without saying."

"You won't shut me out of her life, will you, Robin?"

He looked at her for a few seconds, letting the quietness just be between them. "That depends on you, Regina." He said coldly.

"In what way?" She looked up at him, a worried light in her dark eyes.

"On if you are prepared to put Holly above all else. On if you will give up your job, stay here and be a mother to her."

"What exactly are you saying?"

"Will you stay here and be her mother…and be my wife."


	7. Chapter 7

_**(A/N-Special thanks to Bekki boo for beta reading this. Also to those who read, review, follow, fav.)**_

* * *

"Excuse me? You want me to marry you?" Regina asked. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Exactly."

She waited for him to say something more, but he didn't. And the intensity of his gaze on hers was uncompromising. There was a part of her that wanted him to soften the offer, to wrap it up in more acceptable terms, to pretend that he had some feeling for her, ok, not love, she corrected herself fiercely, because if he suddenly declared that he loved her it would be an obvious lie. But some kind of romantic spin on the proposition would have made it a little more…acceptable.

But the minutes tickled by and Robin made no attempt to persuade her with soft words. Indeed, he looked so stern and ruthless that Regina felt even more out of her depth. "So, are you suggesting a kind of business arrangement?" She ventured. "A marriage in name only?"

The coldness of his expression was now replaced by a mocking gleam in his eyes, a sardonic curl of his lips. "Come on, Regina, get real. You think I'm going to marry you and not take you to my bed? My life may be dominated by business but I'm a red-blooded male."

He watched the way the pallor of her skin scorched with fire. "Let me spell it out for you," he continued with brutal candor. "I would expect you to play the part of devoted mother and very sexy wife to absolute perfection."

The words caused a fierce consternation inside her, because, although she hated his cool detachment from any emotion, there was also a secret part of her that felt a wild excitement at the thought of giving herself up to him. Of being a mother to Holly, of being a part of a family by day and by night allowing him to pleasure her, allowing those hands, those lips, to move freely over her body. She had spent so long in the past dreaming about it, speculating about it.

She looked away from him abruptly, ashamed of the sudden yearning he had stirred inside her. What he was suggesting was a shameless, loveless union, for heaven's sake. Where was her pride?

He placed a hand under her chin, forcing her to look up at him, now allowing her to evade the intensity of his gaze. "So, what do you say?"

Even the firm, uncompromising touch of his fingers against her skin was turning her on. She swallowed hard, hating herself. "I think it is a barbaric idea!"

The fact that for a moment he had seen desire in her eyes and now she was trying to hide it, pretend it didn't exist, infuriated Robin even more. She'd tried to do this last night as well, and it reminded him of the way she had walked out of his life the first time. It also reminded him of a past relationship, one he preferred not to dwell on. He dropped his hand from her skin. "So go home to your safe little existence then and let me get on with the job of bringing Holly up."

The derisive words twisted inside her. "In other words, if I don't agree to your proposition, then effectively I will lose Holly completely?"

"I would think that more of less sums up the situation." He held her eyes coldly. "As you so rightly pointed out, Holly needs stability, she needs a mother. If you choose to go back, then that person is not you. You can't just flit in and out of her life when it suits you."

"I know that!"

"Then if you are aware about your intentions towards Holly you will realize that my proposition is the most sensible one."

"But we don't love each other." The words broke from her lips in a throaty whisper of distress.

For a moment, his eyes held with hers and she could see a blaze of light burning in their depths, could see a pulse beating at the side of his strong jaw. "This has nothing to do with love, Regina, this has to do with practicalities."

The words were so icy they took her breath away.

"But for us to make a lifetime commitment, tie ourselves together as man and wife, share a bed, for heaven's sake…" Her voice trailed away as she saw his lips curve in a mocking smile.

"You think we need to love each other to share a bed, to enjoy ourselves?" He watched the bright glow of color creep up under her skin at that question. "Come along, Regina, you are that naïve young woman you were when we first met, surely?"

The words were so scathing that she felt foolish in the extreme.

"You're not still weighing relationships up, dreaming of an old-fashioned yet perfect liaison?" He continued.

"I have never dreamed of any such thing!" She angled her chin up. "But don't you dare mock me, Robin!" she continued furiously. "There's nothing wrong in having ideals, or of thinking a relationship through sensibly! I know what real life is like. I know all about heartbreak. I watched my parent's marriage disintegrate, heard my mother cry herself to sleep every night when my father walked out."

"Then you know that love is no magic guarantee for happy ever afters."

She shrugged. "What I know is that I don't want that kind of life, for me or for Holly."

"And do you think that this guy back home can offer you the kind of security that you crave?" Robin grated. "Because let me tell you, no matter what he had whispered in your ear when you make love, he can't have meant it, otherwise he would have come with you, would have wanted to help you and be involved with Holly."

"Just leave Graham out of this, Robin! You must know that I would never choose a man over Holly. She is my goddaughter and I love her. She is and always will be my priority," she snapped uncomfortably.

Robin was privately relieved that Regina seemed so willing to sacrifice her relationship with this Graham. He felt supremely confident that she would choose the life he offered her above all else.

"So, you see, I'm being realistic. Love is about compromise, nothing is perfect."

"Well, our union sure as hell wouldn't be."

"And that's something we'd have to work on, Regina." His eyes moved over her face, lingered on her lips and she started to feel hot inside with a different kind of emotion, one she didn't want to acknowledge at all.

"And we have one very real, very basic thing in our favor," he murmured. "The chemistry is right between us. We may not be in love but we sure as hell want each other."

Regina started to shake her head.

"You still don't want to believe that…hmm?" He reached out to take hold of her arm bringing her firmly in towards him. "Let me remind you," he grated huskily.

"Robin, don't I-"

Her words were cut off as his lips covered hers and instantly warmth and longing flooded through her entire body. Instinctively she responded, opening her mouth for him, her whole being pulsating with pleasure. His hands moved to cup her waist, at the same time bringing her in tightly against him. She could feel the hardness of his body pressing against her and it made her senses swirl with a need that was both primitive and raw. She wanted him, wanted him so much that her body was crying out to be even closer, for him to touch her more intimately.

His lips ravished the delicate softness of her mouth before trailing a heated path towards her neck, and she groaned with pleasure when at the same time his hands swept upwards over her body, finding her breasts, stroking roughly over the silk of her dress.

"You see, you like that…hmm?" He whispered the words against her ear as his fingers found the hard aroused peaks through the soft material, caressing over them so that they tightened even more into tight buds of excitement that throbbed for his touch. And suddenly she ached for him to pull the flimsy barrier of material away and possess her completely.

"You see I was right." His voice rasped against her skin as his lips trailed a heated blaze down her neck. "You want more, don't you? You want me to take you…satisfy you completely?"

"Yes…" She pressed closer in a complete delirium of need, almost unaware that she had answered. All she could think about was the craving he was stirring up inside her, a basic instinct as old as time that had overtaken everything else including pride and reserve.

He moved his hands from the warmth of her breast and unzipped her dress, pulling it down part way, exposing the creamy flesh to his ruthless gaze. But then instead of continuing to caress her, kiss her, make love to her, he stepped back to look at her.

"Now what were you saying about desire not being a strong enough emotion?" He murmured the words softly, his eyes slowly ravishing her sultry pouty lips before moving down over the firm thrusting curve of her breasts in the lacy black bra. "You want me in every sense of the word, Regina," he rasped as he watched the heated color climb over the smoothness of her skin. "You want me so much that if I were to continue caressing you now you would beg me to make love to you over and over again."

Reality flooded in on the hazy world of longing that had somehow swept her away and she realized with horror that he had been kissing her merely to prove a point. Ashamed that he had succeeded so easily she pulled her dress back up over her curves with hands that trembled so much that she didn't dare to even attempt to zip herself up again.

"Ok, you can turn me on." Her eyes blazed with fury into his. "But it doesn't mean anything, it's just a chemical reaction."

"Call it what you want." His gaze was hooded and dangerous. "Frankly, I don't give a damn. All I care about is the fact that we could make a relationship work, for Holly's sake."

It was astounding how he could kiss her with such passion yet sound so totally indifferent towards her. But then, as he had already pointed out long ago, love and desire were two very different things.

"Lust can't sustain a relationship." She murmured distraughtly.

"But it helps. If there was no desire between us I would be suggesting this arrangement for one minute. Similarly, if I didn't believe that you truly loved Holly and would make a good mother for her, I would tell you to walk away." He noted how her hands shook as she zipped her dress back into place.

"You were the one who said you'd do anything to make Holly's life more secure," he reminded her gently.

"And I meant it!" She looked up at him, her eyes wide and filled with glistening vulnerability that tore at him. "But this…" She shook her head. "This scares me, Robin."

He nodded and was suddenly fiercely glad that he had fought against the raging desire that coursed through him a few moments ago. Regina needed to come to him…

"I understand."

"You do?"

"Of course, this is a big step for both of us. But think about it, you and I could be the family that Holly so desperately needs."

The words tore through her defenses.

"Regina, I will do my best to make both of you happy and secure." He shrugged. "I can say no more than that."

Her heart ached as she looked at him.

"Take some time and think about it," he told her softly. "For Holly's sake, I think it is the only way forward."

Regina tossed and turned in the large bed. The heat of the night was intense. She couldn't sleep, the evening kept playing over and over in her mind, Robin's proposal taunting her, mocking her, his words running through her like an instrument of torture.

 _Love is no magic guarantee for happy ever afters._

He was right, love hadn't held her parents' marriage together and they had been head over heels about each other when they'd walked down the aisle. And Graham had told her he loved her, but it hadn't meant anything. He'd been lying to her, paying lip service to emotions he didn't feel just to get her into bed. When she'd found out he was seeing someone else he'd just shrugged. Said it was her fault for not sleeping with him.

At least Robin was honest about his feelings. He'd never pretend to love her, never said the right words just to get her into his bed.

And she did desire him… She remembered the heat of his kisses, and the way her body still responded to him with such intensity of passion. But it scared her that he could take such control over her senses, she'd always sworn that she would be careful about who she gave that power to. Just walking about from Robin two years ago had been unbelievably painful, so if she married him and it went wrong she didn't even dare speculate how that would feel. All she knew was that it would be devastating.

So, what should she do?

Marrying Robin would provide Holly with the stability of a family. And surely that was the most important thing? If she said no and walked away, then effectively she would be leaving Holly to the mercy of staff on a regular basis, or to a stepmother who might resent her eventually.

Really, she had no choice but to accept Robin's offer.

Regina turned her pillow over trying to find a cool place so that she could think rationally. Her mind drifted back to those moments in the kitchen when Robin had told her to think over his proposition. One moment he had been ruthlessly insistent, the next coolly pragmatic. He had turned his attention away from her towards the meal she had prepared. Had talked in general terms about Holly as he had taken over the cooking and suggested moving through towards the dining room to relax. Regina hadn't wanted anything to eat and she'd felt as though she would never relax again, but somehow she had managed to gather herself together enough to sit opposite him at the dining table and had tried to act as nonchalantly and non-committally as he.

But inside her emotions had been swirling in confusion, just as they were now. The pale pink of dawn was breaking outside and Holly stirred in her cot. Regina could hear her gurgling contentedly and she sound made her smile. Flinging back the covers, she reached for her robe and went to see her.

"Hello, darling, how are you today?" she murmured and the child smiled in delight and lifted her arms to be picked up.

"Are you hungry, honey?" Regina reached in and lifted her.

How could she leave this little girl? The question twisted painfully inside her as she carried the child through the silence of the house and downstairs to make her a bottle. How could she go back to her job and not be haunted by her day and night? Not worry about her, not fret about who was taking care of her? She glanced out the side window in the kitchen as she waited for the kettle to boil and saw Robin swimming in the pool. He was cutting though the silky water with strong, firm strokes, going backwards and forwards without any breaks. His strength and energy held her spellbound for a few moments.

Then she watched as he heaved himself out onto the side in one lithe movement. The gold light of early dawn played over the strength of his muscles. He had a fabulous physique, lean and hard, not an ounce of spare flesh, she watched how his muscles rippled powerfully as he reached for a towel and something inside her turned over. Swiftly she averted her eyes trying to ignore the feeling, trying to tell herself that it meant nothing.

But as she placed the bottle in to heat for Holly she couldn't resist looking out again. He was walking towards the kitchen door now just wearing a pair of lounge pants low around his waist, a towel strung around his neck, his torso bare. He made a very striking picture against the sky in the back field, his tanned body still glistening with water, his hair wet and slicked back from the hard boned aristocratic face.

"Morning, Regina." He swept in through the back door and smiled at her. "Are you making coffee by any chance?"

His laid-back manner made her wonder if she had imagined his proposal last night, imagined the way he had made her feel as he had taken her into his arms.

"Er..yes, I've just boiled the kettle." She tried desperately to match his tone. "I'll make you some."

"Thanks." He crouched down next to Holly's high chair. "And how is my little sweetheart this morning?"

The words caused the strange aching feelings inside Regina to intensify. She tried not to look over as Holly laughed and gurgled up at him.

"Are you getting ready to go to the office?" she asked him.

"Not today, it's Saturday."

"Is it? I'm losing track of time," she murmured.

He turned his attention to her as she moved about the kitchen taking cups from the cupboards. He noticed how her dark hair was silkily disheveled. She had bare feet, he noticed, and the silk robe was tightly fastened around her curves.

"So, what are your plans for today?" she asked as she put the coffee down on the table beside him.

"My day is free." Robin answered.

Regina took Holly out of her high chair and sat down at the breakfast bar to give her the bottle she had prepared. The child suckled noisily and happily, looking up at Regina with wide trusting eyes.

"She seems more settled since you arrived," Robin remarked as he watched her.

For a second their eyes connected and then before Regina could gather herself together to make a reply he picked up his coffee and walked towards the door. "I'm going to grab a shower. I'll see you down here a little later."

As he started to walk away, Regina took a deep breath and called out to him. "Robin, wait!" She had to do this now or she would never get the nerves to do it later. Robin turned back around to face her, raising his eyebrows to encourage her to continue.

"I thought about your proposal and have come to an answer." Regina said.

"And the answer is?" Robin asked.

"Yes, Robin." She whispered the words huskily. "I will marry you."

* * *

Regina couldn't quite believe how her life had changed. Since saying yes to Robin a few days ago, the arrangement had been made with such lightning speed that she felt slightly dazed, she barely had time to extend her leave from work before she was swept along with Robin's plans for their wedding. Robin had informed her that their wedding was their wedding was set for tomorrow, hence why they were now on Robin's private jet, flying to Hawaii.

"I've organized a credit card for you, spend what you want." Robin said as they sat on the plane.

"Robin, I have money of my own. I don't need to spend yours," she told him tautly.

He slanted her a mocking look. "You don't need to worry about money. I'm a very wealthy man, I can afford to buy you anything you want."

What she wanted, money couldn't buy.

"That's not really the point," she told him hastily. "I like to be independent. I always have been."

"As my wife, we'll be attending parties and social gathering," Robin reminded her.

Regina glanced at him in alarm. "You don't think the paparazzi will be snooping around taking photos of our wedding, do you?"

"As hardly anyone knows that we are getting married, I shouldn't think so." He shrugged. "Unless you informed people when you contacted your office to give in your notice."

"Actually, I haven't done that yet," she admitted huskily.

"Why not? I thought we agreed that you would do that first thing today?"

She shrugged. "Well, I've had other things on my mind."

"Like finishing with the guy you were seeing?" he grated. "You have done that?"

Why did that one little lie keep coming back to haunt her? She wondered furiously. She swept an unsteady hand through the length of her hair, wanting to tell the truth, that the affair had ended ages ago. "Robin, I.." She trailed off for a moment, her nerve failing her as his eyes seemed to narrow on her. "I already told you that Holly was my priority, so, yes, of course the relationship with Graham is finished," she murmured. "We are getting married tomorrow, for heaven's sake."

He was still looking at her with that intense stare of his. "So why haven't you quit your job?"

"I will, my boss is away at the moment. He's due to be back after the wedding." Regina said.

"I bought you a ring." He reached into this jacket pocket and brought out a small square box. "I hope you like it. If it's not to your taste we can exchange it here in town." Robin said.

Regina took the box from him and opened it. An exquisite square cut diamond solitaire sparkled so fiercely in the light, it almost took her breath away. "It's stunning," she said, overwhelmed.

"I'm glad you like it."

He watched as she took it from the box and then, before she could put it on, he reached and took hold of her hand, slipping it firmly into place himself. The touch of his hand made her heart race.

"It seems like a good fit, I guessed your size well," he murmured, checking how it sat on her.

"Yes, perfect." She tried to keep her tone free from emotion, but it trembled slightly.

She looked up at him through the thickness of her lashes and as their eyes met she felt the sensual need inside her tighten painfully. His fingers stroked across hers in a fleeting touch that promised so much pleasure.

"I'm going to look forward to our honeymoon," Robin said.

"A honeymoon!?"

"I think we've waited this long for each other that I think a few days of uninterrupted sex is a complete necessity." Robin said.

Regina looked away from him, her heart and her body on fire with a strange kind of longing. She wanted a honeymoon, wanted to get closer to him, wanted to feel his arms around her, his lips possessing her, but she wanted it to mean more to him than just uninterrupted sex. She wanted him to feel the way she did… She wanted his heart as well as his body, _because she was in love with him._

She'd been in love with him since the day they had met, their eyes had met on that crushingly embarrassing first blind date when it had been so obvious he hadn't wanted to be there.

He reached out and stroked her hair back from her face in an almost tender gesture that confused her senses. "I want to make you happy, Regina."

His lips covered hers with a hungry possessiveness that sent her emotions spinning. And before she realized what she was doing, she was moving closer, kissing him back fully. It felt blissful, all the doubts seemed banished, all thoughts occupied by just one detail.

How much she loved him.

She moaned slightly as, instead of increasing the pressure of the kiss, he pulled away. She looked up at him, her skin tingling, her lips swollen and parted.

"Tomorrow night, there will be no holding back. Tomorrow night, I want all that you are, Regina. As I intend to give you all of me." Robin promised her.


	8. Chapter 8

_**(A/N-Special thanks to Bekki boo for beta reading this. And to those who read, review, follow, fav.)**_

* * *

The pale pink light of dawn was stealing over the landscape of the beautiful Hawaii beaches.

Regina opened her eyes.

It was her wedding day.

She lay still, looking up at the drifts of white material over the canopy of the bed, watching how they fluttered as the breeze from the overhead fan caught them. Robin had flown some of his friends and family over, and there had been a party atmosphere. A veritable feast had appeared on the table, and food and wine had flowed. Everyone had been so friendly, had all remarked on how much in love that she and Robin seemed to be.

Her eyes had caught with Robin's across the table at one point and he had smiled that almost mocking smile of his. Then as he had bid their guests goodnight, he had also told them he was leaving too as he had booked himself into another hotel.

"Last night of freedom," someone jokingly said and Regina tried to smile, but there was a cold swirling feeling of disquiet.

Robin had glanced over at Regina and held out his hand to her. "Apparently it's bad luck to see the bride on the morning of the wedding. So, come outside and say goodnight to me," he commanded with a smile.

Amidst a lot of cheering and clapping, Regina followed him outside.

She turned her face against the coolness of the pillow now, remembering the warmth of the night, the brightness of the stars and the moon. The way Robin had kissed her. Then laughingly ruffled her hair. "Better make a good impression for the waiting crowd," he murmured teasingly.

"So, where will you stay tonight?" Regina asked.

"Why, Regina, you almost sound as if you care." He tipped her chin up to look deep into her eyes. "All you need to worry about is being on time tomorrow. A car will come for you at eleven."

Where had he stayed last night? The question tormented her now.

Holly was waking up, she could hear her happily kicking her legs and babbling to herself in the travel cot that had been placed next to her bed. Regina rolled over and watched the little girl. Marrying Robin was the right thing, she reassured herself fiercely. She couldn't let Holly go, she loved her too much.

Trouble was she loved Robin too much too. So much that the thought he might have spent last night with another woman was making her feel almost sick with jealousy.

Was she really going to marry Robin today? It all felt slightly unreal. Her mind drifted back to last night. And the words of what this night would entail.

Her wedding night.

She threw back the sheets and got out of bed. It was her wedding day, supposedly the happiest day of her life, and she wasn't going to spoil it with wild imaginings. She was going to trust Robin, she told herself firmly, and she was going to give this relationship her best shot.

The morning flew by in a whirl of activity. Robin had asked one of his friends to come in and help look after Holly whilst Regina got ready. A hairdresser arrived to style her hair, a florist delivered a bouquet of roses…It seemed that Robin had thought of everything.

At ten forty-five Regina stepped out of her room. The silk dress she had gotten before they had left for Hawaii, looked stunning on her. It was off the shoulder and it skimmed over her slender curves emphasizing her tiny waist and billowed out in the warm ocean breeze as she walked out on the terrace where a friend of Robin was standing with a glass of champagne for her.

"Regina, you look beautiful," Marco said as she took the glass from him.

"Thank you," Regina said as she wondered how Robin was feeling right now and if he had any last minute doubts. And from nowhere she found herself remembering that morning so long ago now when he has asked her to stay.

"Time to leave," Marco said as he took her to the limo that would drive them to the beach where the wedding was to take place. They brought Holly with her who sat on Marco's knee looking adorable in a white dress embroidered with spring flowers. The hair dresser had secured a little band of yellow primroses in her hair and she looked so cute that Regina felt like crying every time she looked at her because Tink would have been so proud of her little girl.

Robin was waiting for her at the end of the aisle made by the chairs that occupied their guests. The guests stood there looking at Regina, but she barely noticed them, her whole attention was turned to the man she was about to marry. He was wearing a dark grey suit with a silver waistcoat and a silver and grey tie. The formal clothing made him look even more formidably handsome.

She could hardly believe that this gorgeous man was soon to be her husband.

Robin watched as she walked towards him, his gaze sweeping slowly and appraisingly over her, from her dark hair so skillfully swept up and secured with tiny white seed-pearls to the way the dress skimmed her slender body so elegantly. She smiled shyly as she approached his side. "You look stunning," he told her softly. "Worth waiting for."

"Are you ready?" Robin asked.

"As ready as I ever will be," she whispered.

For a long moment, their eyes just held. Then Robin nodded and turned to the preacher. There was a warm fragrance of incense and candle wax, mixed with the heady scent of the lilies that adorned the altar so majestically.

The ceremony seemed to fly by and when Robin slipped the gold band onto her finger, he whispered something softly to her in Irish. Then he kissed her on both cheeks before claiming her lips in a light, yet infinitely sensual way that made her tremble inside.

A few minutes later and they were standing there in the heat of the sunshine and she was cradling Holly in her arms as everyone crowded around to congratulate them. She'd done it, she'd married Robin. The reality swirled inside her, she felt joyful, yet terrified. And those feelings intensified every time she so much as glanced at her tall, handsome husband who was now nonchalantly talking with the chauffeur who had brought her here.

"I wish you deep and lasting happiness, Regina," Marco caught hold of her hand and smiled. "And love as deep and as eternal as the love I still hold for my wife."

"Thank you so much, Marco, for everything," Regina said.

At that moment, Robin appeared at her side and put an arm around her shoulders. "The driver is waiting for us. We should go."

"Where to?" She looked up at him with wide dark eyes.

"On our honeymoon, of course." He reached to take Holly from Regina's arms, kissing her forehead and giving her into Marco's arms, before shaking hands with the older man. "See you next week."

"But our guests..." Regina began.

"The party is for them to celebrate at the cabana," Robin said.

"Now off you go and enjoy yourself." Marco said.

"Oh, I intend to," Robin murmured.

Regina found herself blushing wildly as Robin looked down into her eyes. She kissed Holly's sweet cheeks. Then Robin took her hand and they stepped away from the crowds towards the waiting limo.

"I didn't realize that we were going away directly after the ceremony," Regina said as they settled themselves into the comfortable leather seats and waved goodbye to the group of people waiting to see them off. "We need time together alone."

They settled back at the hotel Regina had stayed at, but in a bridal suite. They were in the formal dining room that looked out onto the beautiful beaches and ocean. The setting was exquisitely romantic, silverware and flowers on the polished table. No detail had been spared. There was chilled champagne and soft music along with roses petals on the bed and the floor of the bedroom. It felt very decadent and the food was a delicious mix of Greek and Italian, all freshly prepared by a top chef.

"This is amazing. I was surprised that you had all this organized," Regina remarked as they were left alone. She was trying so hard to relax but she felt tense. Now that the ceremony was over and it was just the two of them, all she could think about was what would happen next.

"It wasn't all that hard," Robin said.

"So, what would you like to talk about?" she asked.

"Why don't you start?" Robin said.

"Ok. Why don't you tell me where you spent last night and with whom?" she tossed the question at him.

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't want to talk about that?" she questioned. "Well, I suppose I'm not surprised." She tried to sound flippant but there was a dull pain in her tone that she couldn't quite hide.

"Regina, I spent last night in my hotel room…alone." he answered her gently.

"Did you?" she shrugged. "Well, it was your last night of freedom so it's none of my business anyway."

"And I was alone."

Her gaze slanted back to his warily.

"You don't have a very high opinion of men, do you?" he asked suddenly.

"Aren't you the guy who once more or less told me you just wanted me for sex?" she threw the question back at him furiously. "So, can you blame me?"

His eyes narrowed.

"Anyway, just forget it. Let's talk about the weather. Because really I don't care what you did last night."

"Regina, I-"

"No, really, just leave it." she swallowed hard. It hurt to think of him with someone else.

"I was on my own." he reached for her hand. "And I meant what I said about making this marriage work."

The touch of his skin against hers made shivers of desire instantly race through her system. "I should go and call Marco to see how Holly is." She tried to pull away from him but he wouldn't let her go.

"Holly is fine." Robin said. "So, there's no excuse to leave so abruptly in the middle of anything."

"Thought of everything, didn't you?"

She tried desperately to pull away but he wouldn't let her and then suddenly as their eyes met she didn't want to move away.

This was her husband.

She seemed to trust him now…needed to put the past behind her for Holly's sake and her own.

A silence started between them, it seemed to stretch into infinity as they just looked at each other across the table.

"What did you say to me today?" she asked him suddenly.

He frowned at her in puzzlement.

"When you slipped the wedding band on my finger you said something in Irish." she explained.

"Ah..so I did." he inclined his head.

"So?" she waited.

"I said that we are a family now. You and I and Holly."

She nodded.

"She was so good today, wasn't she? And she looked so gorgeous with the flowers in her hair…" Regina trailed off. "Am I now allowed to talk about that earlier?"

Robin smiled. "Holly will always be a more than acceptable subject. And yes, she did look very cute. Although I have to admit that I found it hard to drag my eyes away from you. You looked so beautiful you took my breath away when you stepped out onto the beach."

She flicked a shy, uncertain look across at him. "As conversation goes, that's very smooth. But thank you for the compliment."

He laughed.

"What's so funny?" she asked with a frown.

"You. You sound so prim and polite."

"First I sound like I'm…avoiding you and then…I sound prim." Her eyes glimmered. "What the hell do you want from me, Robin?" she flared.

"That!" he stopped her with the single word. "That heat is what I want, that fire in your eyes and in your soul that you like to try and pretend isn't there."

"I'm not pretending-"

"Good. Because, as I told you, from now on there is no holding back. Not between us."

The sexual undertones in the comment weren't lost on her and she was acutely conscious of the way his eyes were moving over her, the velvet warmth in them almost caressing her. His gaze lingered against the softness of her lips, his grip tightened on her hand and then he stood up, drawing her to her feet and around towards him.

"Now…let's start our conversation again…" He murmured that words softly as he lowered his head and claimed her lips with a passion that made her senses swim. The kiss was slow and sexy and everything inside her instantly responded to it, her need for him flooding up inside with a tingling, forceful urgency.

"Shall we move this discussion to the bedroom?" he asked as he lifted his head. "And you can tell me some more about how much you want me."

She didn't even try to deny the fact, she was breathless and overwhelmed with so many longing that it would have been pointless anyway. Instead she nodded her head. He smiled, a flicker of triumph in the intensity of his eyes as he led her by the hand from the dining room, towards the bedroom.

Regina looked around the room, a huge vase of orchids sat on the dressing table, champagne waited on ice by the huge bed, silk covers folded back in silent invitation.

"Somebody has gone to a lot of trouble." Regina picked up a single rose that had been left on the pillow.

"We've waited this long, we may as well have all the details perfect." Robin said.

But would the details be perfect? Nervous tension escalated inside her as they stood facing each other next to the bed. Would she live up to his expectations? And if she didn't?

She swallowed the question down. It wasn't helping.

"Shall I help you out of that dress?" Robin whispered.

She shook her head. "No…it's ok…I can manage."

His lips curved in an almost mocking way. "Would you like a glass of champagne?"

"Yes…please." She turned away towards the dressing table and put the rose down before starting to take the clips from her hair. She didn't really want a drink, she'd left a glass of wine untouched outside on the table, but it was a welcome distraction.

Robin took off his waistcoat and his tie and put them down on the chair before sitting on the bed to uncork the bottle of champagne.

She flicked an apprehensive glance over at him. He looked casually relaxed, and so achingly handsome. The intensely white shirt, seemed to emphasize his good looks somehow. He glanced up and caught her watching him and hurriedly she looked away again.

He smiled to himself as the cork popped and her poured them both a glass. Then he left hers on the bedside table and leaned back against the headboard to allow his gaze to drift over her.

Regina tried to pretend that she wasn't aware that he was watching her, but her throat felt raw and dry with tension now. Maybe a drink was a good idea.

Her hair fell in a swirling silk curtain around her shoulders as she took the last of the clips and Robin felt something deep inside him tighten with pleasure. She was so utterly beautiful. He didn't know how he'd kept his hands off her these last few days. It had taken every ounce of will power he'd possessed, even down to trying to tire himself out physically by swimming long lengths in a very cold swimming pool every morning and night. And even after that when he'd looked at her he'd still wanted her with a hunger that astounded him.

Watching now as she reached to unzip her dress, he felt the craving inside him grow stronger and stronger… but he forced himself to wait for her.

He wanted to watch her come to him with open invitation in her eyes. And he wanted to savor that moment. Robin had never made love to a woman who hadn't eagerly wanted him, and he was going to prove to Regina that for all her pretense she did want him. He was going to give no quarter, allow no space for her to evade that reality.

Regina struggled with one of the hooks at the back of the dress. "Robin?" She looked around at him after a moment. "Sorry, I could use some help after all. Can you unfasten me?"

"Sure." He put his glass down and walked over to stand behind her. Regina swept her hair over one shoulder out of his way and then closed her eyes as she felt his fingers brush against her naked skin. Deftly, he unhooked the fastener and then slid the zip all the way down to her lower back, letting his fingertip caress her skin as he did so.

"Thanks." Her voice was husky and uneven. She was so acutely conscious of how close he was, she could smell the scent of his cologne, feel the heat of his breath against her shoulder.

For a second Robin didn't move away. His gaze drifted over the vulnerable sensual line of her long neck and then down along the straightness of her spine. He wanted to draw her in against him, wanted to place his hands around that small waist, and kiss her delicate neck as his hands slowly moved upwards towards her breasts.

Instead he stepped back.

She hadn't realized just how much she had expected him to reach out for her and kiss her until just now. "Robin?" Her eyes flicked open and she swiveled towards him, her gaze wide and questioning.

"Yes?"

He seemed so cool, so calm, and yet her stomach had suddenly tied into complete knots of longing and distress.

"I thought…." She stumbled awkwardly over the words, not knowing what she was saying, she was just aching so much for him to kiss her again…touch her again, and she didn't know how to communicate what she wanted. She felt tongue-tied and awkward and so needy that it was embarrassing.

His eyes swept over her flushed countenance, notice how she immediately tried to hide her eyes from his beneath the dark thickness of her long lashes, how she moistened her lips as his gaze touched them. Noticed how she had to hold her dress in place now to cover the naked curves of her body. He reached out a hand and tipped her chin upwards, forcing her to meet the ruthless light of passion in his eyes.

And as her eyes slowly rose to meet his he felt a soaring exhilaration, because her need for him was clear and fiercely unequivocal. His hand swept over the side of her face, caressing the softness of her skin, the silk of her hair, and she allowed the dress to slip through her fingers and slither to the floor.

"Regina, you are so exquisitely beautiful."

Robin's gaze travelled slowly down over her body, and the husky sensuality of his voice seemed to inflame her need for him even more. She was only wearing a brief pair of lacy white panties that skimmererd over her hips, and some lace-top stockings that clung provocatively to her beautiful legs. Her figure was shapely and perfect, her breasts high and firm.

His hands stroked down over her shoulders and her arms as he moved her closer in against him. His head lowered and then his lips captured hers in a possessive kiss that took her senses by storm.

She shuddered with pleasure as his hand circled her waist, drawing her in even closer and tighter against him. She could feel his arousal against her, and it made her breathing quicken with an almost dangerous need and excitement that was as old as time. Her breasts felt heavy and oversensitive as they pressed against the softness of his shirt, her nipples hard as they ached for his caresses.

With teasing light strokes he ran his hands down over her waist, his fingers stroking out over her smooth toned skin as he lifted her easily and carried her towards the bed as if she were light as a feather. "God….I want you…" He whispered as he sat her down against the silk covers. "Want you…so much…" He punctuated the words with kisses that trailed a heated blaze down the column of her neck to the pulse that was beating at the base of her throat. Then his lips moved lower and lower, his hands tearing at the flimsy white panties she wore, stroking over her, finding the sensitive core of her, teasing her with gently provocative strokes that sent fires of ecstasy flaming through her.

Just when she thought she couldn't handle the pleasure that was building up inside her, he pulled away and started to unfasten his shirt. She looked up at him wild-eyed with desire as he started to unfasten the buckle of his belt.

His body was supple and muscular with not a spare inch of flesh. Her eyes moved lovingly over the powerful lines of his chest and then down over the taut muscles of his stomach. Desire kicked in like a mule deep inside her and she knelt up in bed beside him, suddenly too impatient for him. She smoothed her hands over his chest and reached to place a kiss on his lips.

For a moment, she felt his body tense, then he kissed her back and this time all restraint was swept completely away as if a wild fire had suddenly taken over and was blazing out of control. Regina forgot everything except here and now and how much she loved him. She forgot to feel shy, to feel tense, she returned his kisses with a frenzied need she hadn't even known she possessed.

"Steady, sweetheart." He pulled her back from him with a teasing smile. "We need to slow the pace so that we can continue for longer."

He watched the slow blush of color flooding over her skin and smirked. "Come here."

Swiftly, he pulled her further down on the bed, taking her over, using all his skills and his experience to pleasure her whilst maintaining control. His mouth sought her breast, his tongue licking against the hard aroused peak, his lips tasting her, his hands stroking her until she thought she would die of the pleasure he was giving her.

"Tell me how much you want me," he murmured as he straddled her, watching the way her eyes were almost cat-like, narrowed with heat, noticed how swollen and hot her breasts were as they strained and begged for his hands and his lips to return to them.

"You know I want you," she whispered. "Please, Robin, I don't want to wait another second."

He smiled and reached towards the bedside table. She thought he was reaching for a condom and caught hold of his hand. "We don't need to use anything," she whispered urgently. "It's okay."

For a moment, their eyes met and his gaze darkened.

"Well, we are married, and I'm okay," she amended impatiently.

He frowned and pulled back from her.

"I've been taking the pill because of women's problems…" She trailed off as his features relaxed and he smiled.

"Women's problems?"

"Robin, stop questioning me. I need you and I need you now." She reached up, and stroked her fingertips over the taut perfect abs, then lower still as she looked up at him.

He said something under his breath, and the rich, attractive sensuality of his tone combined with the perfection of his body made her feel as if she would just spontaneously combust if she couldn't have him right now.

He reached over again towards the bedside table and flicked the light on, dispelling the soft light of dusk that was stealing over the room. Regina was going to ask him to turn off the lamp, but then he kissed her and she forgot about it. He moved her legs further apart with his, firming controlling where he wanted her. Then he possessed her lips again with a slow sensual kiss.

"Now, where were we?" He murmured mischievously as he looked into her eyes.

"You were driving me out of my mind with passion," she admitted huskily.

"Was I indeed?"

He caught hold of both of her wrists in one hand and brought them up behind her head, pinning her beneath him as his other hand slowly caressed the tautness of her up-tilted breasts. Then suddenly he took her and the firm thrust of need made her gasp instinctively with pain and then with pleasure.

"Regina?" He moved back from her immediately. "Did I hurt you?"

"No." She twisted her head away from him so that he couldn't look into her eyes.

"I did…didn't I?" He sounded puzzled for a moment. Then he said something under his breath and put a hand under her chin, forcing her to look up at him.

"Are you still a virgin?"

He watched the slow sweep of incriminating color seep up under her skin and pulled further away from her.

"For heaven's sake, Robin!" She looked over at him then embarrassed and yet infuriated. "Does it really matter whether I'm a virgin or not?"

"Well, it obviously matters to you." She was surprised by how gentle and patient his reply was. "Regina, you should have told me. I'd have taken care of you a little better."

"I don't need you to take care of me!"

As he looked down at her Robin felt a curious mix of emotions flood through him. He wanted to take care of her…he wanted to soothe her and hold her and make everything right…

"It isn't a big deal!" she told him, pulling the sheets around her naked body, her hair tumbling around her shoulders as she sat up, her skin flushed, her eyes vividly intense.

Robin didn't think he would ever forget the picture she made at that moment. "Well, it is a big deal to me." he answered softly.

"Why…why on earth does it matter?"

"Maybe the more important question is why didn't you sleep with the guy back in London if it's no big deal?" Even as he asked the question, Robin was fiercely glad that she hadn't. In fact, he hadn't realized just how old-fashioned he was until this precise moment, hadn't realized just how much the thought of her with another man had wrenched at his insides.

"I wasn't ready to sleep with him." she shrugged and took a deep breath. "And then he slept with someone else, and well, I found out about a month ago and the relationship fell apart."

Robin swore softly under his breath and pulled her closer. He had learned from Tink how hard it was of her to trust and yet he felt as bad as that guy that had cheated on her. He'd forced her into this marriage and into his bed.

Guilt tore at him.

"Robin, you once told me that you would teach me about passion." she looked up at him with those beautiful dark eyes of her. "And we both agreed we would try to make this work for Holly." she swallowed hard. "Have you changed you mind because of something so trivial?"

He smiled at that. "It's not trivial, Regina." he told her softly. "And I haven't changed my mind." No matter how guilty he felt right now, he didn't want to change his mind.

Relief surged through her as he drew her close and held her. Then he kissed her again, deepening his exploration of her mouth, yet at the same time cradling her almost tenderly.

Her arms curved around his back, pressing him close as she arched her body against his. She felt as if she could never be close enough to him. "I don't think you need many lessons where passion is concerned." he whispered the words softly. "But let's take it slowly from the top again.

She laughed as he gently pressed her back against the softness of the pillows, relieved that he was willing to pick up where they had left off and that the awkward questions had stopped. And this time Robin took a more leisurely, languorous approach, teasing her with his hands, drawing her responses out, pleasuring her until she forgot everything except the wild need he was creating inside of her.

She was almost ready to beg for him by the time he finally, gently, took her body. And this time there was no pain, just an incredible surge of pleasure. Only when he was sure that she was ready did he thrust deeper and deeper, the gentle rhythm building with momentous intensity. Regina had never known such sweet joy could exist, it was welling up inside her like a spring as he controlled her and matched her on each level with his own spiraling pleasure. Sensation built upon sensation as he whispered against her ear, as he sensed her impending orgasm and only then allowed himself to lose control.

All-consuming pleasure exploded on wave after simmering wave of shuddering bliss. Even after the explosion had occurred between them she could still feel the pleasurable aftershocks of sensation convulsing through her as he held her close and captured her lips with a sweet, searing kiss. When he released his grip, she went limp against him as if he had taken all her strength, all her energy, drowsily she buried her head against his shoulder.

"That was….oh so good." she whispered the words weakly and he laughed, a deep, gravelly laugh that vibrated from deep inside of him.

He kissed the side of her face.

"And I'm suddenly, so tired." She struggled to keep her eyes open.

"Then sleep, love." He drew her even closer. His voice was deep and reassuring.

A few moments later, he heard the sound of her soft, even breathing. Robin smiled and pressed a kiss against the top of her head. Before he too went to sleep that night, he whispered a few words to her. The darkness of the night, and the silence it represented, his only witness to them.

"I love you."


	9. Chapter 9

_**(A/N-Special thanks to Bekki boo for beta reading this. And to those who read, review, follow, fav this story.)**_

* * *

When Regina awoke the next morning, she was swamped by memories of how gentle Robin had been with her when he had discovered her innocence and how fabulous his lovemaking had been. Scorching heat invaded her body. Regina had never known that she could feel like that. Robin had shown her a side of herself that she hadn't even realized existed until now. Smiling to herself, she stretched out, feeling blissfully content.

As Regina got up out of the bed, she grabbed his robe to slide on. She walked out of the bedroom and went in search of her new husband. She found him in the kitchen, over the stove, wearing jeans and a shirt that was unfastened and hanging open, and he looked gorgeous, powerfully sensual and muscles and brawn and yet he was looking so domestic cooking them some breakfast, and she found all her senses flooding with emotion, so much that she found she wanted him all over again.

She stepped further forward and Robin looked up. "Hello, sleepy-head."

There was a sensual drawl about the way he said the words and it made her body respond very positively. Aware of his scrutiny, she became aware of how she must look with his robe on her, it swamped her small frame and her dark hair was silkily tousled and untidy around her face.

"How are you feeling?" Robin asked, his lips twisting in a wry smile.

"Fine." She felt herself blushing. "Have you heard from Holly?"

"I just got off the phone, she's doing great with Marco and his wife." Robin said.

"Thank you for checking on her, you're going to be an amazing father." Regina said with a smile.

Robin didn't return her smile. His mood suddenly seemed withdrawn or was it her imagination, was he just concentrating on breakfast?

"Let's eat, then we'll go see the islands." Robin said as they sat and ate their breakfast in almost silence. After they finished, Robin told Regina to get dressed while he cleaned up. As she was showering, she thought about why he suddenly became so cool to her. Was it her imagination? Was he not interested in her anymore, now that he'd had her in his bed? The thoughts swirled coldly in her mind as she got dressed.

She'd been feeling all dreamy and happy, but just because they'd had a passionate time in bed didn't mean the relationship was a loving one. The knowledge kicked at her mockingly. Sometimes she could be so naïve, she'd made this mistake first time around with Robin, thought that because he could kiss her with such fire and caress her with such tenderness he was falling in love with her. But clearly, he wasn't. Regina swallowed down the feelings of panic inside her. Robin had never lied to her, never pretended he loved her. Nothing had changed and this was their first time together, she had to be patient, she shouldn't expect too much from him. Real love took time.

Anyway, maybe she was just imagining his coolness, she shouldn't be so sensitive. She snapped off the shower and reached for a towel. He was still grieving over Jefferson's death, for heaven's sake. Maybe when she'd mentioned about him being a good dad he had been thinking it should have been Jefferson that was there…Jefferson was Holly's dad and always would be.

Regina went outside and picked up her wedding dress from the floor and hung it up before unpacking her case and slipping into a pair of shorts and t-shirt. She was sitting at the dressing table and had just finished drying her hair when Robin stepped into the room.

"You look good."

"Better than before." She smiled.

He came to stand behind her and for a moment their eyes met in the reflection of the mirror.

"I'll be waiting in the lounge." Regina said as she snapped up from her seat and left.

Robin watched as she left the room. Then he reached out and picked up a pair of her earrings. He raked a hand through his hair. He knew that if she found out about his reaction to her statement about him being an amazing father, she'd leave their marriage.

Later they were on a trek in the jungle, they came upon a beautiful waterfall. While Robin went to get their basket full of food, Regina spread out the blanket on the ground. She didn't know what it was, maybe it was that they were in a secluded part of the jungle, maybe it was because she was on her honeymoon, maybe it was because she was suddenly so horny. But whatever it was, she was turned on.

Her cunt was screaming to be touched and stroked, but she held out, teasing herself as she slowly unbuttoned her shirt, letting it fall off her shoulders.

It was too hot and humid most days for Regina to wear a bra, and her breasts were small and perky enough to get away with just her shirt. Her nipples were like hard beads poking through the tight fabric. She wanted to release them, to strip down to bare nakedness and let the moist air caress every crevice of her body, but she held back.

Sliding her hands over her breasts, shocks of pleasure shot through her body and she gasped louder than she meant to. Whatever Robin had introduced her to last night, had enhanced her senses. Just a brief breeze over her sweat-glistened skin made her shiver in intense pleasure.

Regina couldn't hold back anymore, couldn't stand any more of this teasing. Her hands moved quickly removing her shorts, moving over her body and down between her legs. Her juices were dripping out of her folds, the inside of her thighs slick and sticky. She could smell her scent and it seemed so pungent that Robin would come running. And she wanted him to, but for now it seemed she was left to pleasure herself.

She started with one finger, slowly sliding it between her folds, intense pleasure radiating from her pelvis. Her whole body shook as she slid in another finger, her hungry cunt practically gobbling it up. She curled the tips of her fingers, carefully stimulating her g-spot.

The pleasure was so strong, she couldn't concentrate on what she was doing, her hands moved automatically as wave after wave of bliss shook her body. Her free hand found her breast, pinching and teasing her nipples. Her hips bucked wildly at the air, chasing after the elusive climax. Even with such heavenly sensations throbbing inside her, she wanted to come and feel that sweet release. She felt another hand move over hers and she looked up into the intense gaze of her husband.

"Need a hand?" Robin asked as he moved hers out of the way.

Robin's thumb found her engorged clit, and just soft pressure was like pressing a pleasure button that increased with her tap. Regina's legs shook against the tarp as his stroking sent her body into spontaneous orgasm, her moans echoing off the branches above her, birds screeching off in fear. Robin sucked on her breast as he pleasured her with his fingers.

She laid on the blanket, panting and trying to recover from the most intense feeling her body had ever experienced. As the almost unfathomable waves of pleasure faded away she realized she was still unbelievably horny. She needed to be filled and fucked.

"I need you, Robin." Regina moaned.

"I'll give you what you need," Robin promised her as he quickly removed his clothes.

He took his cock in hand and moved between her thighs, groaning when the head came into contact with her slick, soaking-wet vagina. But he stopped suddenly before entering her. "Are you sore?"

Regina was slightly, but not enough that she wanted him to stop. "No." She stared down at him, lips parted, as he slid into her waiting heat. It was a tight fit, tight enough that he gritted his teeth from the effort of trying not to come.

"You feel so good," she murmured, her eyes fluttering closed, rolling her hips into him in a circular motion that looked as sexy as it felt. He gave her more, pushing deeper until she gasped.

"God, that's—" she broke off, her throat working as she swallowed.

"More?" he growled. She nodded and every nerve ending screamed with the need to finish it. He didn't hold back this time, letting it loose, plunging hard and deep, until his balls were flush with her ass. His body quaked as the orgasm sang to him, a siren's song, tugging him closer.

God, he hoped she was close again. He took one, experimental thrust, a long stroke that pulled almost all the way out before sliding all the way back in. The friction was so sublime it nearly ended Robin.

With a low groan, he slid one hand between her thighs and thumbed her clit as he began to fuck her in earnest, driving forward and back in a relentless rhythm. She sat up then, wrapping her arms and legs around him, working her hips in a frantic dance against his.

"Oh, God," she murmured once, and then again. A second later she froze, her legs gripping his waist like iron bars as she exploded around him. His brain short-circuited and his hips took over, pounding faster as her cunt clenched over him, milking him like a hot little fist. He shouted her name as the climax ripped through him. Cock pulsing and jerking, he exploded.

It seemed like forever but was probably only a few minutes before his heartbeat finally returned to normal and he had the strength to disengage from her clutches.

"You okay?" he asked.

She opened her eyes and nodded. "I'm great."

Robin moved and together they got dressed. After they ate their lunch, Regina turned to look at Robin, knowing she needed to ask him something.

"Robin, do you want me to keep taking my birth control pills?" she asked.

Robin looked at her, and Regina seemed to think he wanted to tell her something. "Since you're having women's problems with them."

Regina couldn't help the disappointment that seemed to overtake her. She had thought he might wish for them to start another member of their family. But maybe he just wanted time to adjust with Holly in their lives now. She couldn't help but question how could he make love with such passion when there was absolutely no emotion in his soul?

The question tore at her on the way back to their hotel, and she hated herself for wasting time on it. She knew some men could switch passion on and off like a light switch. Regina wished she could, wished it with all her heart because this hurt too much.

She stood on the balcony of their room, looking at the beautiful scenery. She felt him walk up behind her, felt his breath on the back of her. "It's very peaceful out here, isn't it?"

"Yes. Blissful." She couldn't look at him. Her heart was still too full of feeling.

"After what we have been through these weeks, we have needed this." Robin said.

"I suppose so." Although he wasn't touching her and she wasn't looking at him, she was so aware of everything about him. The silk of his shirt against his toned body, the fact of his stubble that she loved to feel. Even the clean male scent of him, soap, instead of the expensive cologne he sometimes used.

She breathed in the ocean and the warmth of the night air and tried to close him out, but with every breath she knew she couldn't and that Robin would always be a part of her, even if they went their own separate ways later on, she would never lose this ache of knowledge from inside her.

Maybe she had enough love for all of them.

She looked up at the sky. It was amazingly bright, the stars looked like flawless diamonds pressed against the deepest velvet. "The sky never looks like this back in London."

"Too much light pollution."

"You're so..matter-of-face." She slanted another look at him. "Tell me, have you ever been in love?"

He laughed. "What kind of question is that to ask your husband on his honeymoon..hmm?"

"A stupid one, probably." she shrugged. "But we don't really know that much about the other, do we? Okay, we spent a few days together two years ago, but we never really talked about relationships."

"Didn't we?" Robin watched her, noticed how pale her skin was in the moonlight, how wide and bright her eyes were and how her hair looked like black velvet as it tumbled down her back.

"To answer your question, yes, I was in love once and I got engaged. But it was a long time ago now." Robin said.

Shock ricocheted through her. "You were engaged?"

Her obvious astonishment amused him. "Yes, I was. I suppose it was about five years ago."

"So, what happened?" she prompted when he made no attempt to continue.

"It just wasn't meant to be."

He said the words so simply and yet there seemed to be a weight behind it. Regina's heart pumped hard against her chest. "Let me guess, you put the business first and she didn't like it?"

"Something like that."

He sounded so resigned, or was that an undercurrent of desolation? She swallowed hard. It was crazy to feel jealous about something that had happened so long ago, but strangely she did. That fact that Robin had loved someone else, and couldn't love her…hurt.

"Tink never told me." she spoke almost to herself. "Not that we talked about you that much." she added hastily. Which was true, both of them had skirted the subject of Robin by tacit design.

"And Tink didn't know, neither did Jefferson. It happened when I was working in Paris." Robin said.

And it had hurt so much he hadn't been able to talk about it, even to his brother!

"So, what about you?" he asked suddenly. "And that guy you were seeing in London? Were you very upset when you found out he was seeing someone else?"

She looked over at him, she couldn't tell that next to him no one else had meant anything! That he was the love of her life! For one thing, her pride wouldn't allow it, and for another it would probably have him running for the hills.

For a brief second he saw a raw sadness in the beauty of her eyes. "As you say, some things aren't meant to be."

He reached out and traced a finger down over the side of her face. "I know we've married for purely practical reasons, but we can make this work Regina."

She nodded. "I hope so."

The touch of his hand against her skin was stirring up a hungry longing she didn't want to feel. He didn't love her, so for her pride's sake she shouldn't allow him to affect her like this. But she couldn't stop the feelings, it was as if her body was betraying her mind.

He leaned closer. "And we are good together in bed," he whispered the words softly. "Very compatible."

"But it's just sex." she forced herself to say the words. "A chemical reaction in the brain, nature's way of saying we could make beautiful babies."

Robin pulled away and looked at her. "I don't think so."

She frowned at the coldness of his voice, but before she could say anything else he reached for her, pulling her closer. "Let's just stick with the great sex theory shall we? I much prefer it."

"Robin-"

The pressure of his mouth against hers cut anything else she was going to say. And the kiss was no tender caress, it was ruthlessly and intensely demanding. She found herself responding instinctively, winding her arms around his neck, and kissing him back. Ok, so this wasn't love, but it felt so …so good.

She was so into his kiss that when he pulled away from it, she was momentarily confused.

"Here, just hold still, " he said, and reached out and touched her face.

Maybe it was the darkness. Maybe it was his plan all along… but his finger overshot just the tiniest bit, and brushed ever so softly against her bottom lip instead.

Pleasure jolted her entire body. The warmth and softness of his skin, the scent of him, the intimacy of his touch on one of the most sensitive parts of her body…It tickled where he touched her, but there was also the incredibly sensual caress of his skin against her lip. She immediately felt heat build between her thighs. A thrill of pleasure shot into her belly. Especially when he didn't move his finger away from her lips.

His eyes locked onto hers. For the first time, the mask fell away. She saw the desire on his face, a look of wanting that almost bordered on pain. He moved his finger the slightest bit more, gliding soooo slowly across her lower lip. Regina moaned. Softly, but she moaned. She blushed furiously as soon as she heard herself – it was entirely involuntary – but it was how she felt. A sound that had escaped from the deepest part of her being.

Regina guessed it fanned his fire, too, because he touched the other fingers of his hand to her cheek as his finger traced softly across her lip. Regina couldn't stand it anymore. She wanted him so bad. She opened her lips, and took him inside her mouth.

Just a finger – and just the tip. But she began to suck slowly, running her tongue sensuously over his skin. And oh, how Regina wished it was another part of his body that she had in her mouth. The sensation must have been too much for him, because his expression of desire became an almost ravenous hunger. He pulled his finger away from her lips, moved in, and kissed her again.

Took her.

Possessed her.

His arms enveloped her, one encircling her waist and the other moving up her back. He crushed Regina against him, pressing her tightly against him. His body was heavenly, firm and strong beneath his clothes. She clutched the back of his shirt, feeling the wall of well-sculpted muscles beneath her hands.

And his mouth… ohhhhhh…

His lips pressed against hers, firm but gentle. He brushed them across her skin, the same way he had inflamed her just seconds ago with his touch. She opened her lips wide, inviting him in.

His tongue met hers… slowly… gently… taking his time. He alternated between using just his lips, then slowly caressing her tongue with his, the most arousing kiss she'd ever had in her life. His hand around her waist slowly dropped down to her rear end and cupped it, feeling her curves, then pressed her against his hips.

Oh.

My.

GOD.

Regina couldn't see anything, her eyes were closed and she was completely lost in the kiss – but there was this very long, very thick, very hard pressure between them. He was fully aroused.

Regina had to touch it.

She was dying to touch it.

She had to feel it in her hand.

She let her fingers drift down below his waist and grazed her hand along his crotch.

No matter how wet she was before, a couple of seconds later she was drenched.

As her fingers traced the amazing length and cupped the substantial girth of the shape in his jeans, Regina let out another moan.

She was sooooo turned on it wasn't funny. And not even this afternoon's tryst in the jungle had satisfied her or apparently, Robin. Then his hand closed around hers and forced her to grip that thick, hard shape even tighter.

He pulled his mouth away from hers and moved his lips to her ear.

"You feel that?" he growled – so low it was a whisper, the tickle of air on her skin exciting her even more.

Regina nodded silently, because she couldn't speak. She didn't trust myself, she was afraid that if she tried to answer, she might start moaning again. Continuously and loudly.

"You do that to me," he breathed. "You make me hard like that."

Regina moaned again.

His lips traced the edges of her ears. She was whimpering now, unable to think.

His hand on her ass caressed its way up her spine and lightly gripped her hair. Slowly, gently, he pulled her head back so that her neck was completely exposed – and he began to kiss and lick her. Not wet, just the lightest touch of his tongue as it traced its way across her skin, down her throat, all the way to her collarbones, then back up the other side.

Robin picked her up then, and carried her over to the bed, laying her down gently on it.

Regina's hand lost contact with the bulge in his pants, but she didn't have time to think about that. As he returned to kissing her on the mouth, his fingers started brushing the curves of her breasts through her blouse.

He would start on the outside edges near her arm and slowly spiral in with the lightest touch, then brush the backsides of his fingers over her nipples. He kept playing with her breasts, alternating kissing her on the lips and nuzzling her ear, until Regina was quivering and moaning.

Then he stepped back and stared into her eyes as he undid the buttons on her blouse. Then he pulled it off her shoulders and arms until she was sitting there in her bra.

He leaned in for a kiss, and his arms encircled her. As his lips and tongue met hers, she felt his expert fingers unsnap the bra from the back, and the straps relaxed.

She started to shrug it off, but he stopped her.

"No. I want to do it," he said, his voice hoarse with longing.

Regina nodded silently. Robin moved down to her shoulders, kissing and licking as he slowly slid the strap off her left shoulder. Then he switched to the right. Finally, he moved down to the swell of her breasts, and he ohhhh so slowly pulled away the bra like he was savoring the moment as his tongue traced her cleavage.

Then the bra fell entirely away. Regina felt his mouth close hot and wet around her left nipple and suck at it, caressing it with his tongue. His other hand, huge and powerful, cupped her right breast.

Regina didn't scream, exactly, but she moaned a hell of a lot louder.

She arched her back towards him, her entire body quivering. He moved from one nipple to the other, then back again, sucking, licking, tracing his tongue around the curves of her breast, pressing them both together so that his tongue could move from one to the other.

Robin pushed away from her, quickly pulling off his clothes. She admired his body as the clothes fell off.

He stared down at her, and Regina had to catch her breath at how animalistic he looked. Almost angry, definitely in pain.

"I need you NOW," he whispered, deep and rumbling and full of need.

The last thing to go were her panties. He kneeled down in front of her, kissing and licking her breasts on the way down to her panties, hooked his fingers through them, and pulled them as fast as he could down her thighs, till he took them off, flinging them over his shoulders.

The whole time he was grinning like the cat that ate the canary.

When he was fully covered her small frame, he braced himself on one forearm and gently touched her drenched lower lips with the fingers of his other hand, stroking her softly.

Regina cried out as a wave of pleasure seized her entire body.

Robin stopped and peered into her face. "Are you okay?"

"Uh huh," Regina gasped.

He leaned over and kissed her, deep, slow, and sensual, as his fingers guided the tip of his shaft inside her.

It was wonderful. As his velvety tongue slowly penetrated her, he started to rock his hips backwards and forwards the tiniest bit, so that his shaft did the same between her legs.

Oh my God.

Regina gasped as long, slow waves of pleasure started rolling through her again.

He paused to look at her.

"Don't stop," Regina whispered.

Robin grinned. "But are you – "

"Don't stop."

He laughed, bent down and kissed her again, deep and soft and probing, and continued to slowly enter her. He would rock his hips back and forth. A little bit more inside her, then pull back the tiniest bit… then a little bit more, then pull back… two steps forward, one step back.

As the pressure increased, and as Regina started to get sensations deeper. She wasn't sure she could take so much pleasure. The sensations were building and intensifying as his shaft got thicker and thicker towards the base.

Even more than that, she felt this incredible fullness, this overwhelming sense of being filled up all the way through her body. Regina began to moan and rock her hips against his, angling her pelvis to get more pressure here, more sensation there.

Slowly, slowly, Robin began to pull out of her – almost all the way. Regina whimpered, afraid to lose the sensation. Then Robin pushed inside of her again.

Out, then in. Out, then in.

Wave after wave of pleasure flooded her entire body. He started to go faster. The gentle rhythm became thrusts – harder, more insistent. Regina could feel the tension building inside of her again, but deeper.

And all the while they're kissing, with him taking her lower lip in his and gently sucking at it, or moving to her ear and breathing softly, letting her hear the desire and need in his voice. Regina doesn't know what turned her on more, the incredible sensations between her legs and deep inside of her, or hearing the urgency in his groans. The utter and complete desire he had to possess her completely.

Robin began slamming into her, and she began crying out, unbelievable pleasure tinged with the tiniest bit of pain. But Regina was so turned on it didn't matter. She only wanted more, deeper, faster, harder.

"Oh God, Regina, oh God, oh God," he breathed into her ear, a frenzied whisper.

Regina began calling out his name over and over as her fingernails dug into his back, as her hands cupped that amazing ass, the muscles bucking under her palms as they pumped up and down, driving him deeper and deeper inside of her.

A spark began glowing in her belly. It felt different than other times. It was growing and growing, heating up her hips with waves of pleasure that she couldn't contain, rippling up and down her spine. Every stroke of his shaft intensified the heat; every touch deep inside of her fanned the flames, sending stronger and stronger vibrations out through her entire body.

Then he was slamming inside her double-time, triple-time, and she couldn't contain herself anymore. Regina screamed for real this time as the dam inside of her broke, and that heat burst like a tidal wave of ecstasy through every inch of her frame.

Regina's screaming pushed him over the edge, because he lifted his head and bellowed. Through the haze of her deep, throbbing orgasm, she watched his face strain like he was caught somewhere between heaven and hell, agony and euphoria, and then she felt him grow bigger inside of her, which she would have said was impossible until she felt it. Spasm after spasm as his thrusts gradually slowed and he came to a halt inside of her, the pressure less now. He lowered his face back down and began kissing her cheek, her chin, her mouth.

Her orgasm didn't exactly stop so much as it ebbed away gradually, with tiny contractions continuing for almost a minute afterwards. As Regina kissed him softly, another little shudder would rack her body like the aftershocks of an earthquake, and she would feel herself involuntarily squeeze his thick shaft.

Robin moved from on top of her, to her side, pulling her with him as he shifted. Her right arm came to rest across his chest, his fingertips grazing her forearm as they laid there.

Man and Wife.

Lovers.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N-Special thanks to all who took the time to read, review, follow, fav. And also special thanks to Bekki for beta reading this.**_

* * *

Regina was staring out the kitchen window. She was miles away. Thinking about the honeymoon. Pretending that all the emotions she shared with Robin had been real. It was a game that she had played a few times whilst they were away, and now they were home it was a method of relaxing that she was using more and more. It helped to allay the ache of sadness inside her, and she told herself that it was a harmless diversion.

She remembered the gentle rhythm of the days away, the bright pink of dawn, the scorching red of the sun as it sank slowly down beneath the horizon. She kept telling herself that she couldn't have everything in life and that at least Robin was making an effort to hide his lack of feelings, and that maybe one day he would grow to love her.

But they'd been married for almost three months now and increasingly it was hope that her intelligence was telling her seemed less and less likely. The days had fallen into routine. Regina gave Holly her breakfast and spent some time playing with her. Then as soon as Holly went down for her afternoon nap, Regina would turn on her computer and do some work.

In the afternoons she would take Holly for walks, then give Holly a bath and then dinner before it was time for her bedtime, and then all Regina could do was wait for the sound of Robin arriving home.

Except this week was different.

This week every morning after Robin left for work she had been violently sick.

She couldn't be pregnant, she kept reassuring herself, because she was still taking the pill. She'd gone along to the doctor and got a repeat prescription. Ok, there had been a slight delay getting her regular tablets, her doctor had given her a lower dosage until her regular pills came in two days later, so surely the chances of conceiving were slim?

Maybe she had a stomach bug?

As she went to get her a cup of coffee, her stomach heaved so much that she had to throw her cup away and run cold water. She had always liked the smell of coffee before.

There went her theory for a stomach bug.

How would Robin react to them having a baby? Another baby, when Holly was still so young? She remembered how he had dismissed the idea of them having a baby without even a smile. Panic zinged through her as she faced the truth. Of course, Robin wasn't thinking about making babies with her.

He wasn't in love with her. He'd made that fact abundantly clear. He needed her to be Holly's mother and he enjoyed making love with her, but that was as far as his emotions went. He'd probably be horrified if she told him that she was pregnant...

Robin left work early. He hadn't been able to concentrate on anything today. All he could think about was Regina. She had looked very tired over these last few days. He didn't think she was sleeping properly and sometimes when he glanced over at her he caught a glimpse of such sadness in her eyes that it chilled him.

Guilt ate at him.

He'd forced her into his marriage, had he put that look in her eyes?

When he entered the house, he found that it was Granny who was in the kitchen giving Holly fruit juice, not Regina. "Where is Regina?" He asked as he went and tickled Holly's sides causing her to giggle.

"Upstairs. I offered to look after Holly and told her to go and lie down because she looked so tired. She's been up there for a while, you should wake her." Granny answered.

"Thanks, Granny." He went upstairs, taking them two at a time, taking his tie and jacket off as he strode purposefully towards the master bedroom. Maybe he needed to cut down on some hours at work, he told himself forcefully. He'd been behind with things because of all the time he'd taken off after Jefferson's death. Perhaps Regina needed him here more for support.

He opened the bedroom door. The curtains were drawn and Regina was lying on her side on top of the bedcovers. The room was in semi darkness, the overhead fan whirring over her. She was fast asleep.

He approached quietly. She was only wearing the briefest of silk camisoles and scanty pair of pants, and her dark hair lay across the pillow like silk. Something inside him tightened. She was so gorgeous, so sexy.

With a smile he sat down on the edge of the bed beside her and looked at her. His gaze moved over her skin, that was so perfect that there was an almost ethereal quality about it. Her eyelashes were long and dark. He wanted her so much.

"Regina." He ran a finger up over her bare arm and across one creamy shoulder and her eyes flickered open. For a moment they were filled with a sleepy contentment as he caught her between dreams and reality.

"What time is it?"

"Does it matter?" He leaned down and captured the softness of her lips in a sensually demanding kiss.

She rolled over on her back, her arms moving up and around his shoulders.

"You are so delicious." He murmured as he looked at her.

As he spoke he was sliding his hands up under the silk camisole, his fingers stroking over her skin, then he leaned down and kissed her lips again. "You taste like peppermint."

"Granny made me a special tea." Regina tried to sit up. "What time is it?"

"Relax, it's only three in the afternoon. Granny is looking after Holly. I'm home early." Robin said.

"Three? I only meant to close my eyes for a few minutes." Regina said.

"You needed the rest. Do you feel any better?"

"I'm fine. Why are you home early?"

He laughed. "So I can see my wife and my little girl in daylight hours. And I'm very glad I gave into the impulse now."

"Robin, I have an appointment."

"An appointment where?" He looked at her with lazy amusement in his blue eyes.

"With... it doesn't matter." she trailed off. She couldn't tell him about her appointment with the doctor, he would only start asking more questions.

"A hairdressing appointment? Why not ring and reschedule?" He leaned closer and kissed her again, his fingers sliding further up under the camisole, finding her breasts and stroking over them.

She responded immediately to his touch, her breasts tightened with need. "I'll do it…later." Her breathing quickened as she watched him unfastening his buttons of his shirt before moving towards his trousers.

"Take off the camisole," he whispered huskily as he moved back to join her on the bed, unzipping his trousers.

She pulled the silk garment over her head and he watched the sleek waterfall of hair flowing about her shoulders, caressing her skin. His gaze moved lower to her breasts, so firm, so lusciously inviting. Regina leaned back against the pillows and looked up at him.

If only he loved her, if only this was real.

Robin saw the vulnerability in her eyes and it cut into him fiercely.

"Regina?"

"Just make love to me," she whispered, reaching for him.

His lips crushed against hers, his body molded against hers, his hands caressing her softly, slowly, tormenting her with needs that she couldn't resist, couldn't ignore. He whispered to her, and she closed her eyes and pretended he was telling her that he loved her.

Then he was inside her, fiercely claiming her completely. She arched against him, heat and desire escalating. Today, Robin's pace was faster, forceful and more demanding, no holding back. When she exploded in his arms, he held her so tightly, absorbing her shuddering sobs, her tiny gasps as his lips ravished hers.

For a long while they lay entwined and it was hard to know where her body ended and his began, they were as one, totally sated, totally exhausted. He was the first to move. He stroked her hair back from her face so that he could look at her. "Are you ok?"

She nodded, unable to find her voice. She wanted him to hold her some more, she wanted him to tell her that he loved her. But instead he pulled away, and she wanted to curl her arms around the manly power of his body, prevent him from leaving. But she didn't.

As he started to get dressed, she reached for her dressing gown, looking at the clock and realized if she didn't leave soon, she'd miss her appointment.

"Would you call me a taxi, I'm going to try and make my appointment." Regina asked.

"I'll take you into town."

"Thanks, but you might as well and stay and look after Holly since I know Granny has to leave soon." Regina said.

"Alright."

As she finished dressing she made her way downstairs to wait for the taxi. As Robin fixed him a glass of wine, he saw a bag of baby clothes sitting on the counter.

"Where did those come from?" Robin asked.

"I was clearing a few of Holly's clothes, they are too small for her now."

"We can donate them to charity." Robin said.

"Unless we might need them…" she ventured, trying to keep her voice casual.

"We won't need them, Regina. I'll get rid of them."

"Well, we don't know for sure, do we?" She asked. "I mean I might get pregnant."

He shook his head. "Regina, a baby is not on the agenda."

It hurt. It hurt so much that she couldn't even answer him for a moment.

"Regina?" He looked at her with a frown, noting how her eyes seemed to glisten.

"I've got to go. My taxi is here."

As she was on her way to her appointment. Regina told herself how stupid she was, of course he didn't want a baby with her. What was she going to do if she found out she was pregnant? Would he want her to end the pregnancy?

She couldn't do it, wouldn't do it. She'd leave him.

But what about Holly?

Regina was walking down the streets in Cologne. She had lost track of time since leaving the doctor's office, where it was confirmed she was pregnant. Her phone rang and she took it out of her bag.

It was Robin.

She put it back in her bag. After half an hour she found an outdoor café and sat down. She was watching the people walk up and down the sidewalk, watching happy families. She wouldn't have that.

"Are you waiting for someone?"

The familiar voice made her heart dip like a yo-yo and she looked up into Robin's steady blue eyes.

"I'd like to say I'm waiting for friends."

"But unfortunately it's just me." He pulled out the chair opposite. "May I?"

"What are you doing here, Robin?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

"I'm having a drink." Regina answered. Even though it was water.

Robin summoned a waiter, then looked at her. "Since when have you drunk water?"

Since I got pregnant.

"Who is looking after Holly?"

"Granny."

"It's late for her."

"I told her about your disappearing act and she very kindly rallied."

"I just needed some space."

"So have you made any decisions?" Robin asked.

"What kind of decisions?"

"The kind that involves staying without our marriage or walking away."

Regina had been thinking what she was going to do. But it wasn't going to be an easy thing to say to him.

"I think we made a mistake, Robin. This marriage was never going to work."

Robin heard pain in her voice. For a moment, Robin was transported back in time to another meeting like this. Only it had been Marian sitting opposite him, tears shining in her eyes, telling him that she loved him but couldn't marry him.

This was what he had been trying to avoid when he had pushed Regina away those years ago. But for the first time he had seen her sitting here, he'd fallen. Somehow Regina had got to him. Wheeled her way under his skin.

She stared at him now and he could see the emotion on her beautiful face, the glitter of tears in her eyes.

"Why don't you want to have a baby with me?"

"You think I don't want to have a child with you?" His voice didn't sound like him. "Regina, nothing could be further away from the truth."

He reached and took hold of her hand. "I want to have a baby with you more than anything else in this world."

The gentle words made Regina's heart turn over with joy. She stared at him, thinking she must be dreaming.

"Regina, I love you."

Her vision blurred with tears.

"I've loved you from the very first moment that I set eyes on you."

"Do you mean it, Robin?"

"I mean it with every breath in my body." His eyes didn't waver from hers. "But I can't have a child with you."

She pulled her hand away. "How can you say that now?"

"Regina, I'm infertile."

She stared at him, saw the proud way he sat back in his chair ow, saw the way his eyes had shuttered. "I had mumps when I was younger. I never really thought about it until I met someone years ago and fell in love. She insisted she loved me but couldn't marry me."

"Robin, I_"

"This was why I couldn't commit to you two years ago. But then you returned to help look after Holly and I tried to convince myself that she would be enough for you, prayed that she would be enough to hold us together. But deep down I knew it was selfish of me. I knew that this moment would come and that I would have to let you go."

Suddenly it all made sense to her.

"Robin, I'm not going anywhere." She leaned forward. "I love you."

He shook his head as if he hadn't quite heard her and didn't believe her. "Regina, I know you are hurting inside. I know you mean well, you married me for Holly's sake, but this isn't going to go away, already you are talking about children."

"I married you because I love you, and I always will, with or without the baby."

For a moment their eyes held across the table and then she reached for his hand. "I mean it Robin. I have loved you since we met. There's never been anyone in my heart like you." She stood up from the table and went around towards him and he slowly rose to his feet.

"Tell me again how you feel about me." She whispered as she looked into his eyes.

He took a deep breath. "I love you, Regina." He stroked a hand along her face. "I adore you. Worship you." His lips twisted. "Can't live without you, but that is selfish."

"If that is selfish, then I love you being selfish." Regina said.

He smiled as if he couldn't quite believe that. Then he lowered his head and kissed her. It was such a searing, sweet kiss that it melted her inside and she clung to him, drinking him in, loving the feel of his body so close to hers.

"Robin, do you believe in miracles?"

He smiled. "Well, I met you, and you came back when I needed you most, so, yes I do."

"Let's get out of here then."

He put some money on the table and took her hand.

They walked around Hohenzollern Bridge, then stopped and looked at the water. "Robin, I'm two months pregnant. I'm carrying our baby." Regina held her breath as she told him.

For a second, he looked at her as if she were speaking another language.

When he didn't respond, she told him again. "Robin, my appointment was to see the doctor. I'm really pregnant."

"Are you sure?" His eyes narrowed on her. "Regina, this can't be. I don't want to dash your hopes, really I don't." He reached out and stroked a strand of her hair from her face with loving fingers. "I would so anything to make this right for you, but-"

"There's no mistake, Robin. I saw the doctor, I'm definitely pregnant."

"But all those tests I had…" Robin frowned.

"Well…" she shrugged. "maybe we are just a very powerful explosive combination. Or something."

For a moment he laughed. "Of course we are. I've always told you that. But-"

She placed a finger against his lips. "You're going to be a father, Robin. Again."

As her hand dropped back to her side she watched the powerful play of emotions across his handsome face. And then she folded into his arms and they just held each other. Her arms swept around his neck and he buried his face against her neck.

"Some things are just meant to be." She whispered softly.

"Like us." He stroked a hand over her hair. "I love you."

They were both there when Holly took her first steps, then sat down and looked at them.

"Clever girl." Regina knelt beside her. "Well done!" She looked around at Robin. "Did you see that?"

"Of course, I did." He smiled.

For a moment their eyes met, and she knew that, like her, he was thinking about Jefferson and Tink and how much this moment would have meant to them too.

"I can't believe she is toddling already." Regina whispered as she kissed the little girl.

"I'm just glad I was home to see it." Robin held out his arms to the little girl. Holly pulled herself up and headed towards him with a look of determination, her unsteady little legs moving faster the closer she got to him, until, gurgling with laughter, she flung herself into his arms.

They all laughed as he swung her up into the air. "This is my clever girl," he said softly, and the pride and love in his voice made Regina's heart feel so full it was overflowing.

He glanced at her and smiled.

"So you have no regrets about taking so much time off work, then?" She met his eyes mischievously. "Not worrying about what's going on in that office?"

Robin smiled. "What office?"

"I never thought I'd see you this laid back."

"I never thought I would see this either." Robin glanced down into the crib beside him where baby Roland Locksley slept so soundly.

His son.

Even the words sent a thrill of joy through him.

"Is he ok?" Regina asked, going to stand beside him.

"He's more than ok, Regina, he's perfect." Robin smiled at her. Then kissed her cheek and then her lips.

He couldn't quite believe his good fortune, he had never thought that he would be so blessed as to have a beautiful son, and little girl, and this wonderful family. And every day he gave thanks for that, took nothing for granted anymore. Jefferson and Tink taught him that, had taught him that life was to be grabbed and lived to its fullest potential.

 ** _The End._**


End file.
